I belong with you
by Astraearose-silvermoon
Summary: To the unobservant passer by Usagi Tsukino is a normal 18 year old girl who has a few close friends and is an orphan after losing her parents and brother in a fire 2 years ago. One night she goes to her Childhood friends house in tears after she runs away the events that follow after they reunite not only changes their lives but also the lives of their best friends forever.
1. Into your waiting arms

I belong with you

Manga pairings apply

Endymion/Mamoru and Serenity/Usagi

Jadeite- Junichi and Rei sailor Mars

Kunzite-Keiichi and Minako sailor Venus

Nephrite- Noburo and Makoto sailor Jupiter

Zoisite- Satoro and Ami sailor Mercury

Chapter 1- into your waiting arms

Mamoru was sat in his front room pondering on life he was missing his childhood best friend he hadn't seen her much since she got with Deisuke his younger cousin after her parents and brother were killed in a fire 2 years ago. Sure they saw each other around and when he waved she would give a small smile back and hurry off. "What has he done to you Usako?... Usako where did that come from, oh my god I'm falling for her and hard but I can't have her she's Deisukes for one and two how would it impact our strong friendship if I told her my true feelings. Oh Usako I hope you are okay" he decided to ring his younger sister Rei who was also friends with Usagi he picked his phone up and dialled his sisters phone.

Conversation

Mamoru: hey Rei its me. I know you are on your honeymoon now and this is going to cost me a bomb but are you free to talk?

Rei: yeah sure. What's bothering you at 10pm Spanish time big brother

Mamoru: Usagi.

Rei: say no more. Junichi collared her in the street the other day after when we noticed she didn't turn up at our wedding neither did Deisuke for that matter. I'm worried about her as well he said she looked broken, withdrawn and very frightened when Jun collared her. What's worrying me more is that Jun also said she was in a long sleeved turtleneck and trousers in the middle of summer. This time of year she's normally in dresses, skirts and shorts. I've got a really bad feeling.

Mamoru: gah damn it Rei why didn't you call me sooner. Jun is my brother in law as well as my friend. Yes I noticed it as well when they didn't turn up I think everyone missed them especially her. I missed her.

Rei: Oh my god so you finally admit it you have feelings stronger than a brother sister relationship for her about time big brother.

Mamoru: What... No. Okay yes I do have feelings for her but she's not on the market and I don't want to destroy the friendship.

Rei: She had the same feelings too but when she got with Arsehole features. You were with Saori look how well that turned out I told you she was bad news but you don't listen do you.

Mamoru: Okay rub salt in the wound why don't you pyro?

He was interrupted by the shrill of his door bell he went to the door and looked into the peephole and his jaw fell

Rei: Who is it Mamoru?

Mamoru: Oh my god. It's Usagi. You were right I've gotta go Rei I will ring you tomorrow love you say hi to Jun for me.

He pressed the end call button and put the phone in his pocket and opened the door to find a crying Usagi. "Usagi-Chan are you okay?" Usagi looked up at the Handsome figure and cried harder Mamoru pulled her in and noticed she had nothing with her "oh Mamoru-Chan. He took my innocence" she cried. He was enraged at this thought he knew she was waiting until she was married "what?! When?!" He said trying to keep a cool facade for Usagi on "about an hour ago. Oh Mamoru it was terrifying he tied me down so I would keep still and he forced himself inside of me the pain was unbearable he fell to sleep after he had his way with me so I untied myself and ran for it. Rei and Jun weren't home so you were the closest person I could get too" she collapsed into his arms and cried Mamoru held her then she cried out in pain "Usagi-chan what the hell has my cousin done to you?" He said "promise you won't get mad" Usagi said "I promise, I won't get mad at you anyway" he smiled encouragingly.

She nodded but apprehension was on her face but she took her jumper off first her body from her neck down was covered in bruises, cuts, burns he had to look away for a moment to stop himself from being sick, what startled him most was the handprints round her neck "oh, Usagi-chan we are going to have to go to the police I'm afraid. I know your scared but Deisuke will pay for this I will call Keiichi up and tell him to be ready at the police station" he got his phone out and rang Keiichi "Keiichi I'm bringing Usagi to the police station she doesn't look good but I will get her to the hospital after and he's going to pay... Okay thanks Keiichi" he put the phone down. "Mamoru. You don't have any of Reis clothes here do you and if so can I borrow them?" She asked Mamoru in virtually a whisper. He nodded "follow me" they went to Reis old room and got a pair of Rei old sweats and a baggy t shirt which was actually Juns "here you go Usagi-chan I will be downstairs" he started to exit the room Usagi grabbed his hand "please stay" she squeaked he nodded. She started undressing again and winced as she did "do you need a hand?" Mamoru said she nodded "please be gentle" she said in just above a whisper he undressed her carefully and noticed how thin she was "oh Usagi, I'm so sorry" tears ran down her cheeks as he undressed her he placed Juns tshirt on her frame the tshirt came down to her knees and fell off her shoulders he thought it was adorable "okay Usagi-chan I'm going to take your trousers now and replace them" Mamoru said "they're actually Deisukes so I don't care if you rip them off" Usagi said he took the trousers off and winced at the sight of her legs "that bastard is going to die" Mamoru growled under his breath "I don't want him dead, I don't think Mamoru. I just want him to go to jail" she said "how long has this gone on Usa?" Mamoru said "about 3 months since I moved in with him. he was the perfect boyfriend until then. I regret it now. But it's over. Does he know where you live Mamoru?" Usagi said with a little hope in her whisper. Mamoru shook his head "do you want to stay here Usagi?" He said as he put her trousers on trying not to notice the blood on her legs. Usagi nodded.

"Please" she stood again and gathered the clothes up "the police are going to need these aren't they?" She said "yes they are. lets get them in a carrier bag and make a move Keiichi will be waiting. hang on where's Luna your cat?" Mamoru said now concerned about the cats safety "I left her with Minako and Keiichi her and Artemis are getting on better recently" Usagi said Mamoru breathed relieved. "Okay let's go" Usagi put the clothes in a carrier bag and they drove toward the police station. Mamoru saw how uncomfortable Usagi was sat down _"I wish I could help you more Usako but I doubt you want a relationship now. Stupid Deisuke. Ruining_ _ **my**_ _Usako"_ he thought possessively. They Arrived at the police station where Keiichi was waiting for them he was conversing with the receptionist. Mamoru cleared his throat and Keiichi looked up "ah Mr Chiba and Miss Tsukino you made it I see. the receptionist will need to get your details miss Tsukino" Usagi shook her head "officer Akamine I don't know her I just want to talk to you please" she said with tears in her eyes.


	2. awakening of the princess and prince

Chapter 2-awakening of the princess and prince

"I will respect your wishes miss Tsukino follow me do you want Mr Chiba for support" Usagi nodded and they went to an interview room and before they put the recorder on Usagi flung her arms around Keiichi. Who embraced her back "Hime, don't worry it will be all resolved the bastard is going to pay" Keiichi said "oh Kei- Oni chan you were right I should have listened" Usagi cried "Hime we are going to get this sorted please trust me" Keiichi said Usagi nodded "I wouldn't trust any others than you 9 anyway oh and maybe my older cousin if I ever see her again I haven't seen her since my parents and brother passed away when she was with her girlfriend and best friend Michiru and Setsuna were their names I think" Usagi said "we need to do this interview" Keiichi said "I know" Usagi sat on her knees to stop the discomfort Mamoru winced. She nodded telling Keiichi to go ahead "this is officer Keiichi Akamine interviewing Usagi Selene Tsukino the date is the 2nd July 2016 and the time is 9:30pm. Miss Tsukino what is the crime you would like to report today" he asked Simply " R-rape and domestic Violence and I would like to press c-charges a-against Deisuke Chiba" Keiichis grip tightened on his pen Mamoru and Keiichi stared at each other for a few seconds Mamoru looked down he felt guilty for not protecting the youngest in their group of friends. Deisuke had destroyed the confidence of their bubbly friend "miss Tsukino when did the abuse start?" Keiichi said "t three months ago after Mr Chiba proposed. I I said no but moved in with him and that's when the abuse started he let me barely eat and always kept tabs on food to make sure I only ate while he was home. I could only sneak out w while he was at work o once he found out, he threatened t to put cameras in b but I managed t to convince him not too so I could only go out in set times of day when he was at work a and I knew h he wouldn't be home for some time when he got home I would always receive a beating if something looked out of place. I was so s scared and then tonight... Tonight he he s stole my I innocence he r raped me when I was tied to the bed I begged him to s stop but h he didn't and forced entry into me after he raped me he fell to sleep. I managed to untie myself and ran away without picking anything up a and that's all" Usagi finished tears rolling down her cheeks "evidence has been taken and miss Tsukino is going to the hospital for a rape kit and treatment of her injuries."

Keiichi pressed the end button on the record box and hugged the girl who winced in pain as Keiichi hugged her "we're going to get you to the hospital Hime" Keiichi whispered as he helped the girl up Usagi nodded "thank you Keiichi- onichan" she said "I'm going off duty early so I can come with you and Mamoru" Keiichi smiled "oh no you don't have to do that I think I will be safe with Mamo-Chan" Usagi blushed "oh I insist Mamo-Chan eh?" Keiichi smiled at the petite girl who stuck her tongue out and blushed "hai Mamo-Chan" she whispered Mamoru smiled " _I think she still likes me Rei you had better be right about her liking me."_

Mamoru was bought out of his reverie when he heard a thud, he turned around and paled at the sight Usagis nose was bleeding he checked her heart all her friends knew she had a heart condition and needed medication "Keiichi!" Mamoru bellowed. Keiichi ran into the room where they were waiting and he paled "heart?" He said. Mamoru nodded "I bet that bastard stopped giving her the money to get her medication I hope she hasn't been without too long. Mamoru I'm afraid to be with the bad news but Usagi may not last the night" Keiichi said "no" he whispered tears now threatening his and Keiichis eyes. Keiichi got his radio out. "This is officer Akamine I need an emergency ambulance stat, victim of domestic abuse and rape, and may not have had the medication for her heart condition Moto-Azabu district police station hurry" Keiichi virtually bellowed into the radio. "Please hold on Usako. Don't leave me now aishiteru" Mamoru said tears in his eyes "you announce your love now that's she's dying in your arms Mamoru. How bright of you I'm sure she will be bouncing like a spring chicken once your words register in her head" Keiichi said "just shut it Keiichi we may be best friends but that was one step to far even for you, just get me a blanket for Usagi her body is starting to get cold" Keiichi nodded in apology and exited the room "Usako. Please don't die. You gave no idea how much I love you" he let his tears fall this time "Mamo-chan" a weak whisper said "Usako?" Mamoru cradled the girl "the doki doki hurts" she whispered.

Mamoru knew what Usagi meant when she said the doki doki hurts it was her childhood name for her heart. Mamoru, Usagi and all their friends had grown in the same close knit Neighbourhood. Usagi at 18 she was the youngest amongst them she looked to all her childhood friends who were all older than her by 10 months to 4 years as older siblings and she loved them all.

But Mamoru held a special place in her heart she always felt drawn to him and she felt safe with him. She looked up at him with her crystalline blue eyes she saw he had tears dripping from his ocean blue eyes which were closed _"why are you crying Mamo-chan? No I can't talk"_ she gazed to where one of his hands were and tried lifting her hand to his to reassure him but she was so weak " _I hope help comes soon I don't want to die"_ Usagi thought just then she felt a warm light surround her which cradled her like a new born " _princess Serenity its time to awaken now"_ a regal looking woman entered Usagis head " _do I know you?"_ Usagi thought. The woman smiled _"oh my dear daughter. Look at you how did you get into this mess why didn't Luna awaken you and warn you about prince Deisuke of the sun kingdom you belong with the man who is currently cradling you in his arms prince Endymion"_ Usagis memories came flashing back to her "Endymion" she screamed Mamoru looked down at the now awake girl startled and stunned.

Keiichi heard the girl scream and bolted it to the next room " _she's finally remembered. Master is next"_ He thought happiness radiated across his normal stoic features. As he watched the glowing couple. him and Minako had remembered when they faced the dark kingdom alone 4 years ago soon his brothers in Arms his princes guards and the rest of her guardians would awaken.

"Usako?" Mamoru admonished looking at her when a gold flash startled him a young man with white blond hair and Amber eyes appeared next to the ghostly woman "Helios" Keiichi said happily. "Kunzite it's good to see you again. Now for you my prince it's time to fully access your memories Helios put a palm against Mamorus head and glowed in the opposite of Usagis silver his was gold his memories came flashing back. "Serenity?" He said looking at Usagi "Endymion" she whispered and he kissed her 2 waves of light erupted from them and went out the room.


	3. Awakening of the Senshi and Shittenou

Chapter 3- Awakening of the sailor Senshi and the Shittenou

Mizuno-Chi residence

Satoro was looking at his young wife sleep when two bursts of light entered the room the gold one hitting Satoro and the silver one hitting Ami "Zoisite knight of purification and healing Prince Endymions 3rd in command?" Ami said bolting up in bed to stare at her young husband. "Little water nymph, princess Amielia otherwise known as sailor Mercury guardian of wisdom guardian of princess Serenity " Zoisite smiled Ami threw herself at him and kissed him passionately. This was definitely going to be a good night.

Aino-Akamine residence

"Yes she's finally awakened" Minako said bouncing out of bed running round the house looking for the two elusive cats "Luna, Artemis get your asses out here I know you have human forms and can talk" she screeched "lower the decibels Mina. Something must have caused her to awaken. what did that bastard do to her?" Artemis said coming out the spare bedroom in his human form with Luna on his waist "Artie, Luna I knew it" she threw herself at the couple and hugged them "I've missed you so much" she cried into Artemis shoulders. "Wait how did you know?" Luna said "me and Kunzite were awakened alone 4 years ago by Helios and we took out the dark kingdom single handedly" Minako smirked. "You did what!" Artemis bellowed at the girl who he raised pretty much on his own in the moon kingdom so thought of her as a daughter. "We wanted the prince and princess to be safe and not have to fight and we wanted the other girls and guys to have as much of a normal life as possible before the princess and prince awakened" Minako said overjoyed wiping the tears from her eyes.

Kyamisou-Kino Residence

"Hey honey how was work" Makoto said looking up from her book to her husband Noburo "one word Aaahhhh" Noburo bellowed "oh baby was it that bad again?" Noburo nodded and took a shot of whiskey. "Well I do have some good news that should definitely cheer you up" she went to her bedside draw and took something out "close your eyes and open your palm you big lug" Makoto teased. He closed his eyes reluctantly "this had better not be another one of them practical jokes Mako I'm not in the mood for games right now" Makoto pouted "no it's not a practical joke Baka just do as your told for once...honestly I don't know what I'm meant to do with my grumpy husband on nights like tonight" Makoto smirked teasing him a little more she stood on her tiptoes and put her lips close to his he could feel her warm breath against his and was heating up and getting Hard he unconsciously put his hands to her waist she removed his hands from her waist "nuh uh one hand near your waist and one hand flat you get your reward later" she smiled "Makoto Kyamisou-Kino I'm warning you young lady" he growled. Makoto giggled "okay okay I've teased enough" she pressed the device into his hand "okay open your eyes you big Lug" he opened his eyes and looked down on the stick was two dark pink lines "you know what that means Nobu?" Makoto said raising an eyebrow _"honestly he's so dense after a stressful day at work"_ Makoto thought Noburo nodded his head dumbly. "We're going to be parents!" She squealed. Noburo smiled the hugest smile and lifted Makoto up and kissed her "you were right that definitely cheered me up immensely aishiteru Sparky" he said as two lights entered the room gold hitting Noburo and Silver hitting Makoto "Nephrite knight of wisdom and comfort prince Endymions Second in command?" Makoto said pulling away "Sparky, thunderflower, princess Angelita otherwise known as Sailor Jupiter guardian of courage guardian of princess serenity" Nephrite said happily and kissed her passionately.

Spain - Hino-Ryla hotel room

Junichi and Rei were cuddled up in bed after one of their many intimate sessions "do you think Usagi-Chan is okay Jun? I am really worried about her" Rei said burying her face into the crook of Junichis neck and let a few tears slip. "I think she will be love. I've got a feeling when we go back tomorrow we are in for quite a shock" Jun said wrapping his arms around Reis waist "you get that feeling to huh?" She said. Jun nodded his head when two bursts of energy entered their hotel room one hitting Jun the other hitting Rei. "Jadeite knight of patience and Harmony prince Endymions fourth in command?" Rei said "Firebird, princess Reina otherwise known as sailor Mars guardian of war guardian of princess Serenity?" Jun said. they looked at each other blankly and then smiled Rei threw herself at him "it's you, oh my Jadeite my knight in blue armour I can't believe it's you" she said as Junichi placed butterfly kisses all over her "ready for round 6 firebird" Junichi winked after the burst of energy entered them both "we should really rest Jun we have a long ass flight back to Japan tomorrow but I suppose one more session won't hurt" she said seductively "that's all I needed to hear" Jun said taking her into his arms and undressing her again "yep most definitely a big shock" Rei sighed happily and Jun kissed all of her body.

Back in Japan -wind of the ocean cottage

A teal haired woman sighed happily as she fed an infant on her knee "she's ours I can't believe we managed to defy science and make her our daughter officially" she said looking at her sandy blonde short haired wife who was smiling "yes Michiru, Hotaru is ours you carried her for seven months it still confuses me though. You only carried her for 7 months and yet she's a perfectly healthy little girl. Science confuses me but I love what it gave us. Say when was the last time we saw Setsuna?" Haruka said "about a month before I fell pregnant with Hotaru. I should think we will see her soon and the sea has been making me more happier recently up until these last 3 months. What do you think it means 'Ruka love?" Michiru said sadly I honestly don't know 'Chiru the wind has done the same for me" Haruka said she looked up at her wife who had tears in her eyes "Michiru what's wrong honey?" Haruka said " 'Chiru you called me 'Chiru I haven't heard that name in 15 years. A little girl used to call me it she is very special to me" Michiru said holding Hotaru tighter. "Who is it Michiru? We may be able to find her?" Michiru shook her head. "It's not the time yet 'Ruka love" Haruka took Hotaru out of Michirus Arms and placed her in her Moses basket and took Michiru into her arms who cried. unknown to Harukas ears she whispered the name of the girl she loved most of all "Ami my baby sister, where are you?" 3 silver flashes entered their living room the women were startled "Neptune?" Haruka said "Uranus" Michiru said "where did the other silver flash go?"

They looked at the Moses basket at the infant who had the Mark of Saturn on her forehead. "Deisuke Chiba you son of a bitch" Haruka growled. " 'Ruka?" Michiru said worrying about the glow that was emanating from her wife "the princess has reawakened. Our duties to protect her have come in to force tenfold Deisuke Chiba Abused and Raped our princess we find her tomorrow. You remember Usagi don't you Michiru?" Haruka said "your cousin who lost her parents and brother in that fire 2 years ago she was the sole survivor" Haruka nodded "she's not Just my cousin she is also our moon princess and we need to protect her, for now she is safe with her soulmate prince Endymion she probably won't be long claiming her throne. Haruka smiled at Michiru "you okay?" she said "yep these are happy tears, tomorrow I will be reunited with my sister" Michiru smiled. Haruka cocked her head to the side "Sailor Mercury is my sister in both lives in this life she is know as Ami Mizuno-Keiou well that was until she married recently we was on tour when she had her wedding. Now it's time to make it up to her." She smiled.

At the time gates

"Yes Michiru. Tomorrow we will all be Reunited" sailor Pluto let a few tears slide at the 5 images that were projected of her guardian family and then the screen of the prince and princess "my future king and queen I hope you are ready."


	4. A new found confidence

Chapter 4- a new found confidence

"Serenity I'm going to have to take the pictures of the injuries now, since you have awakened within a week or so you will have no evidence of your injuries due to your healing ability I'm afraid it won't restore your ahem...Virginity" Keiichi said as he left the room. he hated the thought of the princess of the moon being with any other than Endymion it was the same with him and Venus he wouldn't let anyone have her when they were kids and found out the reason why when she was 15 and he was 19. He smiled at the memory as he got the camera out of the locker room and went back to the interview room where Usagi and Mamoru were waiting and then he realised when Serenity and Endymion let that power surge out of them it must have restored her silver crystal Curing her heart defect mostly, she would still have a slight problem but not as much as she used to have "hopefully the energy burst directed the ambulance to where it was needed more urgently better make a phone call" he thought he got his cell out and Rang. Seiya "Seiya it's Kunzite... Yes codes psha and Peha no need for the ambulance now we will bring her to the hospital shortly for a rape kit...reunions tomorrow I should think...yes they let out a power surge thanks Seiya don't forget to tell Taiki and Yaten and Arigatou once again for 4 years ago...see you soon bye." He continued walking towards the interview room and arrived "I'm back" Keiichi said Usagi look startled kei-onichan hurry some of the old injuries are already starting to heal" Usagi said frantically caressing some of the new skin on her arm "sorry princess I'm going to have to see you naked" Keiichi blushed.

"Kei-OniChan come on up until I was 9 I only swam in shorts and you all helped when I was a baby going into a terrorising toddler who didn't want to be potty trained and ran round the house naked I usually found solace in my hiding place until you flushed me out jerk face Keiichi" Usagi pouted and then blushed at the memories of her childhood. She felt a new found confidence awaken in her when she awakened as the princess. Keiichi and Mamoru smiled they were getting back the old bubbly bouncy teenager they all knew and loved "pictures. Okay just give me a minute" Usagi undressed Mamoru covered his eyes "Kunzite please hurry and take them pictures" Mamoru said using his formal name "yes master" he said not questioning his princes word. He snapped the pictures needed he also growled at the handprints on the princesses neck "okay I'm done you can get dressed now Usagi" Keiichi said.

"Oh yeah I prefer Sere or Serenity now do not use my earth name it's been cursed, befouled and beseeched my name is Serenity Tsukino do you understand me." Serenity said. "And you dear brother" Serenity said looking at Kunzite with a glint in her eye "have some explaining to do but I won't stay mad as it takes two to tango and you will fill in all my blanks got it and you will have a very important task very soon." Mamoru and Keiichi gave an involuntary nervous squeak. " ** _Our beautiful but very outspoken princess is back this time for vengeance on the one who betrayed her love and then she will return back to normal."_** Keiichi said in his mind bond with Mamoru "I heard that Jerkface don't forget I am tuned into every single one of you its part of my power you should remember. Now hospital. I do want to sleep sometime tonight before the big reunion" Serenity said smiling sweetly "yep, she's definitely back" Mamoru said "Bakas March" Serenity said "most certainly" Keiichi said as they left the police station.


	5. A family bond

_**A/N- sorry this chapter is a little confusing but it makes sense if you use your imaginations okay so chapter 6 is going to be the reunion. Yes I have Made Kunzite and Serenity Siblings I mean hello a man with the unearthly hair colour of silver but not the aged silver the silver from the day he was born it's a very rare colour I've only seen it once or twice on an infant in real life.**_

Chapter 5- a family bond

The next morning the alarm rung out Serenity pushed her face into the warm pillow. She felt someone gently shaking her. "Come on princess it's time to wake up" Mamoru said "nooo too early" she grumbled "to early even for pancakes?" Mamoru said cheekily "pancakes with chocolate on top?" Serenity muffled into her pillow. "Would you want them any other way any other milady" Mamoru smiled "of course not" she turned her head to a smiling Mamoru she then froze at the sight "d did we do anything last night" she stammered Mamoru shook his head "no I wouldn't do that without your permission and you were ready. You passed out before we got home I had to carry you inside and then you wouldn't let me go so I bought you to my room and just cuddled you all night. You ready for a shower now?" Mamoru said. Serenity nodded "want my help" Mamoru said Serenity nodded blushing Mamoru stood up and helped her out of bed and then looked in the wardrobe for some clean clothes. Where did all this come from?" He questioned. Serenity looked at the jaw gaping man. In the wardrobe there was new clothes ranging from casual clothing to formal gowns and shoes all in the princesses size she smiled. "I know exactly who did this" Mamoru looked at her confused "it was Puu and my Mama from the moon" they came to me in a dream last night and told me." she said picking a summer dress cardigan and leggings. "A week or so and I will go without leggings and cardigans but not quite yet" she smiled "well at least the bruising from your necks healed" Mamoru said stroking her neck "shall we shower now princess" Serenity nodded her head as she put her clothed neatly on the bed. "Thank you my handsome prince" Serenity smiled "anything for you princess" he smiled back.

They got into the large shower and switched it on the blast of water hit Serenity first she stiffened "Cold" she squealed Mamoru let out a deep chuckle "it will warm up in a minute love" Serenity relaxed as the water warmed up. Mamoru lathered up a sponge and started cleaning her back and front as she washed her hair. Serenity groaned in pleasure "Deisuke only let me have quick showers I had no soap or anything I'm so glad it's over" she said tears in her eyes "it's over now love I will protect you" Mamoru said "I know my love" she said turning to face him she got the sponge and washed Mamorus back and then he rinsed off the pair of them and wrapped a warm fluffy towel around her and towel dried her hair "have you got hair pins and bobbles Mamo-Chan?" Serenity smiled sweetly "I should think I have now considering I had an entire female wardrobe beside mine when I woke up this morning" he teased. Serenity stuck her tongue out as they walked into the bedroom. Mamoru quickly got himself dressed "I'm going to make breakfast love, hairdryers in the top draw of the dresser" he said walking out the room.

Serenity sighed contentedly "I'm home" she whispered she took the hairdryer, new hairbrush and bobbles and pins out and a couple of bows out of the draw and began brushing and drying her hair "my hair is as long as it was when I was the princess the first time and my birthmark is showing guess I've fully awakened one bright side my hair drys quick with the assistance of a dryer thanks to magic" once she dried her hair she put in her signature bun and tail style in adding a couple of bows to her style and then she dressed and made her way down the stairs. She followed the smell of food cooking and found Mamoru in the kitchen "breakfast is almost ready love" he turned round and took a sharp breath in "wow" he breathed taking in her outfit and figure at 5ft 2 she looked like a smaller version of the great goddess Selene who she descended from "you are simply breathtaking love" Mamoru said. Serenity blushed "thank you Mamo-chan you aren't so bad yourself but don't burn breakfast" she said cheekily "have I ever?" He retorted back teasing "no" she replied sitting down on the stool at the breakfast bar as he began serving breakfast "what time are we meeting Keiichi and Minako" Serenity said "they should be here in about an hour or so with Luna and Artemis. Rei and Jun will be here later tonight. they are flying back from Spain as we speak. Serenity nodded as she ate her food "Kami this is sooo good, I've missed your cooking so much Mamo-chan!" Serenity said delighted "glad you are enjoying it love" just then the doorbell rang. Mamoru and Serenity looked at each other nervously and got up off the breakfast counter stools and went to the door together Serenity grabbed Mamorus hand as they walked to the door the doorbell rang again "I'm coming" Mamoru said agitated.

He opened the door to find... "Ruka!" Serenity squealed throwing herself at her older cousin "Koneko I'm so glad you are safe now" she said taking the younger girl into a tight embrace she pulled back tears rolling down her face. "I'm so sorry we wasn't there to protect you Koneko" Haruka said "protect me?" Serenity questioned "place your Palm against my forehead and then concentrate for 5 seconds and open your eyes" Haruka said. Serenity followed the instructions of her cousin and then opened her eyes "Uranus it's you!" she looked at the woman with the infant in her arms "Michiru- San you're sailor Neptune and who's this? Can I hold her?" the teal haired woman smiled. "of course Serenity this is Hotaru our daughter" Serenity took the infant out of Michirus arms carefully "hey little Hotaru I'm Serenity you are so beautiful" Serenity smiled tears in her eyes "she's a natural" Michiru said "indeed she is" Mamoru said Serenity smiled at her cousin, Mamoru and Michiru.

Then she looked down at the infant just as she opened her eyes. Serenity took in a sharp breath and brushed a finger on the infants brow which glowed the mark of Saturn. "Saturn" she gasped "how did you guess Koneko?" Haruka said "I have my mothers memories as well as my own. My mother remembers the day she was born it's her eyes. They are too old for a baby but to innocent to be an adults. What secrets do you hold little one?" Serenity said stroking the baby. the infant wriggled one hand out of her blanket and grasped Serenitys finger "she knows who I am she has that protective grip you lot had in the past." Serenity smiled The infant looked up at Serenity and smiled. Serenity snuggled Hotaru back into the blanket and the infant closed her eyes and went to sleep "I don't want to hand her back yet are you girls staying?" Serenity said.

"Of course we are ev..." Michiru looked at Mamoru who shook his head and had his finger against his lips " I mean we are not leaving just yet I'm sure we need to get caught up it has been 1000 years" Michiru said "plus I haven't had Mamorus chocolate covered pancakes in aaagggeess" Haruka said hinting, Mamoru threw his arms up in mock surrender "how could I forget the other chocolate monster of Crystal Circle? Would you like to try some Michiru-San" he said with a teasing smile. Haruka laughed. "If you don't mind Mamoru-San I want to shift this baby weight but I'm sure a little treat won't harm the diet" Michiru said smiling. "Michiru-San don't forget you are a Senshi your body recovers 10x faster than a humans you will have your pre-baby body back before the month is up" Serenity said encouragingly Mamoru went into the kitchen to serve up 2 extra plates of chocolate pancakes and warm up his and Serenitys so it was just the 3 women and the baby in the room "you can drop the honorific princess or at least call me Michi-Chan we're practically family since I married your cousin." Michiru then covered her mouth "did you know we were getting married princess?" Haruka said standing up to go over to Serenity who had tears in her eyes and was looking away "yes" she said quietly "then how come you wasn't there?" She said now comforting the distraught teen. "Deisuke wouldn't let me go abroad I've missed 4 out 5 weddings because of that lowlife" Serenity growled "who's wedding did you get too?" Michiru said now also comforting her "Keiichi and Minakos but that's only because he would had to have contended with a very Angry big brother. I only remembered he was my brother twice over last night." she said defensively "hey we won't get mad. All our memories were sealed so who else would remember he was your brother especially a Terran general from Earth one of his highnesses Shittenou was your half brother" Haruka said.

Serenity shook her head "half brother in this life full brother 1000 years ago our father was part of the Venusian court and obviously you know who our mother was. they eventually married after my mother prayed that they wouldn't be separated because of an old law insisting she married a prince but let's just say in our parents teen years they were a little brash on consummating their love before marriage and that's when Kunzite was born. To stop scandal spreading system wide my mothers Senshi your parents said she needed to tour the outer planets a trip which took 9 months before she found a suitor she stayed with her sister on Kinmoku and then the boy Kunzite was bought to Venus he was raised under a courtesan from Venus so he was blessed with the powers of steel and was called upon at 5 by the King of earth to become Endymions 1st in command he was the 1st of four born by other planetary courts the order is Kunzite Moon/Venus, Nephrite Earth/Jupiter, Zoisite Earth/Mercury and Jadeite Earth/Mars known today as Keiichi, Noburo, Satoro and Junichi in the past it was made to believe that the King of the east was Kunzites father but everyone on the moon knew that King did not like women so when he was sent to impregnate a courtesan from Venus he found Kunzite and paid the courtesan a lot of money to claim it was his bastard son from his many affairs surrounding the time Kunzite was born. So he didn't have to touch a woman. it broke my parents hearts when they were told Kunzite had been taken to earth to be a general. And that's why when I was born the talks began to arrange me joining hands with Endymion in marriage it wasn't just for the Alliance it was also so I could see my big brother which is why he was always coming to the moon when Endymion came of course it was only known to Endymion the other 3 generals the inner Senshi who were betrothed to the Shittenou and the outers that Kunzite was my brother when we were formally introduced with penalty of death if any of the earth generals breathed a word." Serenity finished. the two women stared at the girl wide eyed.

"And you remembered all that even though you've only had your memories less than 24 hours?" Michiru said. Serenity nodded "the sibling link is a strong bond as you should know Michi-Chan" Michiru nodded "Ami" she whispered her heart cracking a little. "Breakfast is served ladies" Mamoru called from the kitchen the girls made their way to the kitchen Serenity passed Hotaru back to Michiru as she had yet to learn how manoeuvre a baby and eat at the same time. "Mamoru-San these are absolutely delicious" Michiru admonished "thank you Michiru-San. I'm glad you like them" Mamoru smiled. "Mamo-chan when I was walking to breakfast this morning I noticed this place is absolutely huge do you have a reason to have such a large place?" Serenity said looking round Mamoru coughed and scratched the back of his neck "I actually don't know Sere an envelope was posted through my old houses door just before you got with Deisuke with a set of keys and a note that just said take care of your new home it's vital for the future so I moved in I only use the sitting room kitchen and one bedroom and one bathroom I know there's at least another 14 bedrooms half with en-suites and six bathrooms and one dining room with a very large table in . The note didn't say who it was from or Anything" he said sheepishly "oh" was all three women said just as the doorbell rang.


	6. Shock revelations pt 1

**A/n I have made Ami and Michiru twins in this story yes just another slight twist and no their princess names in each others names is not a mistake they are being used as middle names for them**

Chapter 6- shock revelations Pt 1

Mamoru went to the door with Serenity in tow the older women had come in behind them and sat on the love seat. Mamoru opened the door and looked but he couldn't see anyone. Serenity looked down "Luna, Artemis its you" she cried happily "hello our beautiful princess" Artemis said she scooped both the cats up and hugged them "reni... Need...to... Breathe" Luna said "sorry Luna" Serenity blushed "put us down one minute and then you can hug us better" Serenity nodded and put them down and they changed into their human form "forgot you could do that trick" Mamoru said. Artemis clipped his ear "hey what was that for?" Mamoru said rubbing his ear "not saving her from the prince of the sun" Artemis said pointing at Serenity who was crying in Lunas arms "prince of the what?" he said stunned. "you heard me" Artemis narrowed his eyes "enough Artemis your beef isn't with him, remember we spoke about this when I got home last night" a deep voice said Serenity looked up.

"Kei-onichan" Serenity cried and ran into his arms "hey Hime how are you feeling" he said gently "tired but my necks healed look" she said pulling out his embrace he stroked the skin on her neck "that's much better Hime" he smiled "excuse me wife over here" a feminine voice said Serenity looked at the long haired blonde. "excuse me. Sister having a moment with her older brother, you try being an orphan for two years and then remembering you have an older brother or did you forget Mina that Keiichi is my brother" she said glowering at the older girl.

"Sorry, I forgot" Minako said sheepishly "gah Mina you're so frustrating sometimes" Serenity said throwing her arms up temper slowly rising moon mark glowing "you've changed Reni" Minako said "of course I have Venus. I was almost killed last night. He stole my innocence from me. Do you know how violated I feel after I found out he wasn't my destined lover? I should have lost my virginity to Endymion but no I was tied up and raped and not one of you not even my destined love and brother will ever know what hell I've been through these last 3 months" Serenity screamed and stormed off Mamoru and Keiichi chased after her. Minako knew she'd gone one step to far when Serenity used her guardian name she resigned to the couch bowing her head in shame she felt a warm hand on her shoulder and looked up.

"Oh hey, Ruka-chan you're not mad at me are you" Minako said tears in her eyes Haruka shook her head "No. She's been through a lot she will come round soon enough. Oh by the way I'm Uranus, Michiru, sailor Neptune is sat opposite you and the baby, Hotaru is Saturn." Haruka smiled "baby?" Minako said "yes baby she's a week old tomorrow we defied science I think Pluto may have had something to do with it as two planetary guardians having another planetary guardian who is not a successor" Haruka said scratching her head. Minako laughed now "it does sound like something Pluto would do. Plus the people who were chosen to be Hotarus parents were killed 4 years ago in a fire in the infinity district Hotarus mother was pregnant with her at the time but they all died since I've awakened I've felt all of you apart from Serenity. It's the same with Keiichi and the boys" Minako smiled "do you want to hold her Minako-San?" Michiru said. Minako nodded She made her way to the couch opposite and sat next to Michiru and Michiru passed the baby to Minako. Minako smiled with tears in her eyes "the guardian of death and rebirth poor girl" she sighed.

Bedroom

Serenity was crying hard. Her brother and Other half didn't know what to do. Keiichi took her into his arms and cradled her "'Reni' you have to talk to us you cannot keep it bottled up otherwise we see outbursts like that and it isn't you at all especially you screaming at your sister in law who is also your lead protector" Keiichi said rocking the girl "I want him dead" Serenity said wiping her eyes "Serenity are you sure?" Mamoru said "I...want...him...fucking...dead" she growled "but that means we will have to summon mother to conjure a plan up we can't go in there blindly you could be killed she won't have a lot of magic left now" Keiichi said "it's our birth right we can go to the moon. That means mother won't have to use much of her power" she said brightening up "are you sure you want to go there? it isn't as you remember Hime" Keiichi said knowing his sister was an emotional girl.

"Kunzite Tranquility! I am serious I want Deisuke Dead he ruined my life for two fucking years. Stopped me from finding my true calling with Endymion until last night he needs to die so he may not hurt another one of my family next because I can guarantee if He isn't dead he will make our lives a living hell and I want any children I have to not live in fear of him taking their mother away and brutally raping then murdering her. I shouldn't think you want it either Keiichi having to explain to your nieces and nephews why their mother isn't around anymore because she was brutally murdered by a jealous prince" Serenity said "okay well we will have to speak to Pluto when we see her later to see what she wants to do seeing as that is her domain." Keiichi said knowing his sister will not back down no matter what he said. The doorbell rang again "our other guests Have arrived" Mamoru said smiling sensing who was at the door.

Serenity flew down the stairs as she also sensed who was at the door and flew it open "Serenity" the two girls smiled tears rolling down their cheeks "Jupiter, Mercury" she cried and threw herself at them and they tightly embraced her and stepped back to hold their respective partners hands "welcome back 'Reni' we're so glad you are okay" Ami said "Ami?" Michiru said coming up behind Serenity and placing a hand on Serenitys shoulder "'Chiru?" Ami swallowed. Michiru nodded tears in her eyes "yes it's me Ami" She said "'Chiru!" She let go of Satoros hand and ran into her sisters arms and burst into tears.

Michiru wrapped her arms around the smaller girl "oh Ami my beautiful baby sister you've grown into such a beautiful young lady and intelligent too I'm so proud of you" Michiru said placing a kiss on Amis head "oh 'Chiru, I've missed you so much" Ami said "I think it's time I handed these over" Satoro spoke up. "Satoro what have you been hiding from me" Ami said warningly he pulled Several documents out of his pocket and what looked like a couple of pictures and walked over to the coffee table in the sitting room and briefly acknowledged the presence of the others and he placed the documents on the table Ami and Michiru Knelt down to look at the documents and shuffled through them until they fell across two documents "our birth certificates?" Michiru questioned looking at the slightly younger man Satoro nodded "real birth certificates to be precise take a look at the both of them and what's the same?" Satoro said. They scanned the documents "how could they?" they both said they looked at each other and put the documents on the table "we are not half sisters, we're twins" they both said staring at each other "what that's impossible" Haruka virtually shouted "obviously not 'Ruka love" Michiru said passing her the birth certificates Haruka snatched them out of Michirus hand

Michirus birth certificate

 _Michiru Amielia Mizuno-Keiou_

 _D.O.B 6th March 1997_

 _Father Tagashi Keiou_

 _Mother Seiko Mizuno_

 _Fathers occupation freelance Artist_

 _Mothers occupation doctor_

 _Place of birth Kyoto general hospital_

Amis birth certificate

 _Ami Manami Mizuno-Keiou_

 _D.O.B 6th March 1997_

 _Father Tagashi Keiou_

 _Mother Seiko Mizuno_

 _Fathers occupation freelance Artist_

 _Mothers occupation doctor_

 _Place of birth Kyoto general hospital_

Haruka paled "well I guess not then" she said passing them their birth certificates back "quite ironic they used your princess identities as your middle names" Makoto said "Mako-chan rude" Minako said. the twins then looked at the pictures. "It's all four of us a family at mama and papas wedding" Ami said tears rolling down her cheeks at one picture "so when they divorced they must have split everything down the middle including us" Michiru said and then giggled showing a picture to her twin "look at this one this was taken when we went on holiday in the mountains we got so dirty" Michiru giggled and stood "would you like to meet your niece Ami?" Michiru said "my...niece?" Ami said Michiru nodded and took the sleeping infant out of Minakos arms who pouted "I was enjoying that" she grumbled "we will be able to do it soon love remember?" Keiichi whispered Minako giggled quietly and shushed him.

"Here you go Ami this is your niece Hotaru" Ami took the infant out of her sisters arms "hey butterfly I'm your Auntie Ami" the infant opened her eyes and smiled Ami felt her eyes begin to water "Satoro I've decided I'm ready to start trying if I feel this much love for my niece I imagine with our own child it will be magnified greatly" Ami said happy tears rolling down her cheeks. Satoro kissed her salty tears away and brushed a finger on Hotarus brow "thank you Hotaru" he whispered. Michiru smiled "so I'm expecting a niece or nephew soon then" she grinned Satoro and Ami blushed "maybe" they said together "just remember a Senshis pregnancy only lasts 7 months" Haruka sing-songed "what?!" 4 voices said stunned, the rest of the group turned to the 4 voices who turned out to be Minako, Keiichi, Makoto and Noburo. Serenity lifted an eyebrow "are you 4 not telling us something" she said but was interrupted by someone teleporting in "sorry I'm late" the voice said.

"Puu!" Serenity cried and ran into the guardian of times arms "hello my little one. It's good to see you are healing well" she said lovingly as she shimmered into normal clothes "Setsuna!" Michiru and Haruka said stunned "yes my dear friends I am the guardian of time and space and yes I am responsible for the birth of Hotaru she needed to be born before Serenity and Endymion take the crown and because the 4 inner Senshi and Shittenou have only been married for the maximum of seven months. I blessed her to the longest married couple which was you Michiru and Haruka who have been married almost a year now" Setsuna said "Mama Setsuna you know how much you love me?" Serenity said sweetly "Mama Setsuna?" Makoto said raising her brow.

"She's my goddaughter to clarify Makoto-San I was friends with her parents in this life and your previous life she's my little angel and yes I do unfortunately Serenity" Setsuna smiled. "So you're my godmother in this life why did you let me get with Deisuke when you knew he wasnt my true love" Serenity said tears in her eyes "I could not intrude little one its one of the taboos I'm to abide by if I was to break the taboos it could have severe consequences. I was told to just rescue you and Keiichi from that fire with as little intrusion as possible I was hoping Mamoru would be there first but Deisuke appeared from nowhere" Setsuna said.

Serenity clenched her fists "that bastard started the fire. He knew Mamo-chan was meant to be coming for dinner that day with Rei-chan and Jun-chan it was our family tradition with Rei and Mamoru being orphans but they couldn't make it at the last minute as Rei had been rushed to the hospital as she had suffered a miscarriage he wanted Mamoru, Rei and Jun dead as well as my family only me and Keiichi got out" she broke down in Setsunas arms "I want him dead" Keiichi growled "Keiichi think about what your saying" Noburo said "he killed my father and half brother Nephrite." Keiichi shouted "what" everyone shouted stunned.

A/N mwhahaha I'm leaving you on a cliff hanger I'm about half way through pt 2 anyway Hope you enjoyed R/r Arigatou Ja ne


	7. Shock revelations pt 2

Chapter 7- shock revelations pt. 2

"7 years before serenity was born my father was married to my mother even though things were going south from the beginning after they married I was still conceived. Just before I was born, My father met Ikuko and they fell in love, my parents came to the mutual agreement that it wasn't working between them and agreed to divorce as long as I was able to live with my mother but go to see my father whenever I wanted as I got older. 4 years later Hime-chan came along and I was spending more and more time with my father and stepmother to help, it eventually took its toll on my mother and when my father brought me over to spend time with her, we found her dead she had overdosed on sleeping pills nothing could be done to save her I was 9 years old. In her memory I took her maiden name and father made me Keiichi Akamine-Tsukino I've gone by Akamine since I was 18 because the name Tsukino may have alerted enemies and I needed to keep my sister safe and I still failed because Deisuke knew the Tsukino..my family name. From the minute I awakened alongside Venus I had the double duty of protecting my baby sister and the prince it all started 4 years ago.

Flashback

 _4 years ago_

 _Minako was spending the night at her boyfriend of two years house. "I don't know if I can handle another year Mina I love you and you only being 15 is the only thing that's stopping me from going full blown into the whole forever thing with you" Keiichi said placing butterfly kisses all over her face. "then don't Kei-chan I love you more than life itself I want to be yours Keiichi. Mind body and soul forever we will be each other's first at everything including this." She said drawing him in for a passionate heated kiss he happily obliged he bit her bottom lip for permission to deepen the kiss she opened her mouth and he aggressively took her tongue between strokes Minako moaned in pleasure as they waged a tongue war Keiichi was fast losing control of his primal urges._

 _He pulled away Minako gave a small groan of displeasure "are you absolutely sure Mina?" Keiichi said "yes my love I am absolutely sure" Minako smiled. Keiichi had never seen so much love and trust in someone's eyes with shaky hands he started undoing one button of his old shirts at a time "aren't I meant to be the one that's nervous you're shaking like a leaf, here let me help" Minako said gently looking up into his ice blue eyes and steadied his hands Keiichi took a few steady deep breaths and recommenced unbuttoning the shirt as Minako began undoing his shirt and took it off with shaky hands she stroked a hand down his taught figure making him shudder as he freed her arms of the garment and in one swift move he unclipped her bra with one hand when a golden light lit up Keiichis bedroom "what the hell" they both said "I'm sorry I'm intruding" a high tenor voice said as the light faded a young man with short white blonde hair was blushing profusely._

 _"To right you are who are you and why the hell are you in my apartment" Keiichi said recovering from his embarrassment he looked at Minako who was sat on the bed with the shirt back on, red as a tomato but was remembering something "Helios" she suddenly squealed throwing herself at him. "You're alive but how...everyone died and was reborn" she said breaking into tears Keiichi took his girlfriend out of Helios arms and started comforting her. "Mind telling me why my girlfriend is in tears after she threw herself at you?" Keiichi said "apologies my lord, this is going to burn a little" Helios said as he placed a palm on Keiichis head after a few minutes he opened his eyes "she's back isn't she" Keiichi growled "I'm afraid so Lord Kunzite. But I have been planning and their is a way we can defeat her without awakening the rest." Helios said "go on" Kunzite said._

 _"You are the son of Serenity and tranquility aren't you?" He continued "yes but I gave up my rights to the crown when I swore my allegiance to the prince of the earth after 'father' took me off Venus" Keiichi said "yes you may have but you are also a prince of the moon you will be able to wield your own version of the silver crystal with the help of your cousins, myself and of course Venus. I know Princess serenity is going to be taking the crown in a few years time but the dark kingdom has awakened and they need taking down before they find her" Helios finished. "Our cousins?... The starlights" he said surprised. "Yes they are alive Beryl only attacked the solar system she didn't go beyond the solar system my lord" Helios said "when do we take her down?" Minako said. "The starlights will be here tomorrow. training will commence straight away but First. Lady Venus can you step forward" Helios said Minako nodded and stepped forward "princess Minalia daughter of queen Aphrodite and King Eros I bestow upon you your powers of steel, love and beauty you are now Eternal Sailor Venus princess Serenitys lead guard and protector when you need to transform call out Venus love eternal make up. Transforming into this form will let you wield your Venusian crystal that is stored in your body but to fully wield it you need to commit the physical act of love as you are both descended from Venus" Helios turned away blushing Keiichi laughed. "Go on Helios I remember how to summon you now I will call on you tomorrow when we have done said thing" Keiichi smiled. Helios nodded and disappeared._

 _"Now my love shall we finish what we started?" Keiichi said. Minako happily obliged and drew him in for another passion filled kiss but before she did "Kunzite knight of purity and affection I never realised how silver your eyes really were in the past you are a descendant of my past queen and brother of my princess I love you Keiichi" Minako said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Keiichi put his head to the side in confusion. Minako gave a quick giggle "your eyes have changed the way they used to be love" she said._

Serenity stopped the flashback "Kei onii-chan you have blue eyes don't you?" she said confused. Keiichi gave a soft laugh and shook his head "contacts for the last 4 years Hime, excuse me a moment" he left to go to the bathroom and came out a few moments later "well I don't need to wear them anymore" he said facing Minako he turned back to the group revealing a pair of the most Silver eyes anyone had ever seen and they all gasped apart from Setsuna she already knew and gave one of her mysterious smiles "he looks just like her" Haruka whispered, Michiru nodded her head in agreement "okay Onii-chan you don't need to tell us about what happened before our cousins joined you we all know about that even if my first time was Violent" Serenity said as she started shaking and then started crying again "I think we need to stop until everyone else Arrives" Mamoru announced taking an upset Serenity into his arms. Everyone nodded their agreement a golden flash lit the room up "good afternoon prince, princess, guardians and Knights" Helios said "what brings you here Helios?" Mamoru said.

"I've brought the news that you are all to be living here now alongside the prince and princess. Your servants will be here soon with your things I was the one that gave you the key and the note prince now young Serenity is safe you can all move in together. I've already spoke to Jadeite in our mind link so he knows. Seiya, Yaten and Taiki will be here soon but only for a visit." Helios said. Just as queen serenity flashed in in hologram form. "Mother" Keiichi and Serenity said in respect and bowed their heads. "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto and Saturn you will no longer be alone you share the responsibility of protecting the princess and not from a distance. Pluto you will only visit the gates if you feel a shift in the timeline my daughter needs protecting" Serenity said. Setsuna nodded "as you wish highness" she said.

"As soon as Jadeite and Mars are here I need you all to come to the moon as Serenity mentioned to her brother earlier, prince Deisuke of the sun kingdom needs destroying otherwise he is going to make life hell for all of you. Especially for my two children and with Venus expecting my first grandchild I also want him gone, I will see you later children" the queen said looking at her 2 children they nodded and the queen disappeared "soo I'm going to be an auntie am I dear brother?" Serenity said sweetly "yes Hime-chan she's two months along" Keiichi said smiling at his wife and then his sister. "I'm also expecting, Serenity" Makoto said putting a hand on her stomach. "Mako-chan that's great news that's cheered me up no end thank you" she smiled sweetly.

 **A/N another update done shock revelations pt 3 and visit to the moon will be up hopefully this time next week or the week after got to do a little more planning first R/R Arigatou Ja ne**


	8. I can't promise

**A/N ooo..k here is the next chapter to I belong with you the plot really starts to thicken now enjoy Arigatou R/R**

Chapter 8- I can't promise

Shortly after Dinner the friends were all sat in the sitting room. Serenity was holding Hotaru rocking her back to sleep. She was singing an old Lunarian lullaby. Everyone was enchanted by their princesses voice. Haruka sidled up to Mamoru who was standing by the door listening out for Rei and Junichi and whispered. "Soo when are you going to pop the question and make her a mother I hope it's soon otherwise I'm not going to get my daughter back" Haruka whispered in his ear Mamoru softly chuckled. "Not yet, maybe in a few months or so after this ordeal is over and we can live in peace and everyone is settled here and after she's over the trauma from that bastard" he whispered back. Haruka nodded. They heard a car pull up. Mamoru smiled "so the sister and brother in-law are home?" Haruka said "yes that's them. Who else would it be there is just them two missing and Deisuke doesn't have a clue where I live" Mamoru said. "True that my friend" Haruka said.

Mamoru opened the door when he heard Rei yelling at Junichi. "I swear Junichi Ryla I'm going to toast you alive" Rei said. "Now Rei I would appreciate my knight alive and well thank you" Mamoru said chuckling Haruka joining in. Rei turned round to see her brother and one of her childhood friends laughing at the couple "Big brother, 'Ruka-chan how are you?" Rei said running up to them Haruka swept her up and hugged her tightly "feeling whole again now my powers have returned "oh my, Uranus?" Rei said covering her mouth "yep you know it, everyone is here but Saturn is a baby. Michiru, Neptune gave birth to her last week thanks to Puu so can you quieten down? Serenity currently has Hotaru in her arms and has been singing to her I forgot how amazing her voice is" Haruka said. "Gomen" Rei whispered "come on slow pokes" Rei turned round to her brother and husband who were chatting animatedly amongst themselves "you're the boss firebird" Junichi winked.

"Oh come off it you infuriating man! Mamoru why did you have to give him his memories back? He was less of an arrogant ass then" Rei half moaned and half whined. Mamoru gave a good hearty laugh "it's good to have you back Mars" Haruka said patting her on the back "it's good to be back" Rei smiled back as they walked into the living room "Rei-chan Jun-chan" the group whispered excitedly. Rei looked at all her friends her eyes fell on the moon princess holding the infant in her arms singing quietly by now she had taken her cardigan that was covering her arms up and she gasped covering her mouth up quickly "Usa what the hell happened?" Rei said walking up to her and kneeling in front of her "the worst mistake of my life" Serenity whispered tears sliding down her cheeks. "excuse me" Serenity passed the baby back to Michiru and ran "Keiichi you go after her. I will explain what happened to her just for gods sake go find your sister this place is huge and she needs you more than me right now" Mamoru said "heh don't worry I will tap into our sibling bond it's so strong now I know exactly where she is" Keiichi said as he kissed Minako on the cheek and then he ran off "so big brother tell us everything" Rei said Mamoru nodded and so he began telling their mutual friends what had happened to their moon princess.

In the master bedroom

"Kei-oniichan I can't do it, I just can't do it" Serenity said crying into her brothers arms "what can't you do imoto-chan?" He said "be strong I can't be strong I can't be like you or Mamo-chan or my guardians and the rest of Mamos Shittenou" she said heaving through heavy sobs "no one expects you to be strong Hime-chan you've just come out of a violent relationship, you wasn't fooling me with that facade of yours last night I just played along to make sure Mamoru didn't worry anymore than he was" Keiichi said trying to comfort the girl.

"But I'm a PRINCESS god damn it Keiichi. Everyone expects me to be their leader and queen but how can I? How can I god damn it? My ex is a nut who tried killing me on more than one occasion and our real and rebirth parents are all dead and..." she crumpled to her knees and sobbed "I just can't do this anymore Keiichi just leave me be and let me wallow in filth I'm a disgrace to the Lunarian family. I should have known he wasn't the one but he played mind games to make me think he was.." Keiichi knelt down and grabbed the princesses face "Serenity look at me" he growled low. "Keiichi you're hurting me" Serenity whispered painfully tears rolling down her cheeks he loosened his grip a little but his moon mark was blazing aswell (a trait when in distress or angry Kunzite is both at this moment) "you will listen to me and you will not let yourself wallow in despair. You young lady are not a disgrace to our family. That man took advantage of you when we lost our parents. I was injured so I wasn't able to rescue you myself, I know that is something I will never get over . My responsibility was you and only you as my sister and fiancé of my prince, of course you lot didn't know at the time I failed my duty to protect you Serenity I will never let it happen again" Keiichi said "and you expect me to watch on as you head in to your death Once again Keiichi?" she said turning to face away from him Keiichi was stunned into silence.

"I knew it wasn't you guys that killed my guardians by your hands, I felt you being slaughtered on the battlefield by that demon bitch. We all knew they were clones who killed my girls I can't let you die onii-chan you and 'Ruka are the only true family I have left now, onegai if mother asks you what I think she is going to, refuse please we will find another way to destroy him I'm begging you as not only as your lieges princess but your sister who needs her big brother" she started sobbing again.

"I can't promise I will say no imoto-chan I have a lot of suppressed rage inside me right now after everything he has done to us." Keiichi said as calmly as possible to not frighten his sister " Demo onii-chan you have a baby on the way Minako can't be on her own" Serenity said tears spilling down her face. "first and foremost Mina knows her and the baby are my second priority you are my 1st and always have been imoto-chan please don't throw this away" Keiichi was practically begging with her now "demo onii-chan" she said in a tearful whisper. "No buts 'Reni what needs to be done will be done, do you understand me?" He said. Serenity nodded tears sliding down her cheeks.


	9. please forgive me

Chapter 9- please forgive me

Keiichi was sat on the bed cradling Serenity who was sobbing brokenly. Keiichi was having difficulty keeping his mask on but he had to stay strong for his sister. He would cry later when he was back with his wife. Realising how much he had really lost 2 years ago in truth he hadn't just lost his step mum, brother and father. He had also lost part of his sister, knowing now she would never be the same again, he felt his eyes sting with tears whether it was rage or hurt or a mixture of both he was unsure but he was unable to hold them in so he wept silently.

"Don't hide behind your mask Keiichi I know you're crying. You don't need to hide it for me" Serenity whispered brokenly. "I know but I need to be strong imoto-chan for you" he said as he faced her. "iie onii-chan you don't. You're my big brother and I love you so much. Just please let go of your mask just this once." She said wiping her eyes.

"Okay on one condition" Keiichi said. Serenitys eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth "don't...even...think...about...pushing...your...luck...onii-chan" she growled low. Keiichi gave a look of terror. He hated pushing his sisters buttons but sometimes it was the only way she'd listen. "Listen to mother when we go up there and marry Endymion as soon as possible, he loves you Serenity he has done for a millennia you should have seen him last night when you collapsed I made a joke at his expense and the look he gave me honestly 'Reni' if looks could kill I would be dead by now" Keiichi admitted. Serenitys eyes widened "what did he say when I was unconscious? I couldn't hear him or you" she replied.

"I admitted my love for you Usako" Serenity bristled at that name. "Mamo-chan, Endy please don't call me that, that's what your cousin called me" she said quietly "I have only a sister now." He ground out. Serenity froze in fear. "That's how he sounded just before he raped me please don't talk like that again. Mamo-chan onegai" tears were falling down her cheeks again. Mamoru walked up to her and lifted her out of Keiichis arms. "Keiichi go down to the others they need their other leader right now its took 5 girls to hold my men down they are more fuming than you was, the girls are in tears so you need to settle them down onegai." Mamoru said "as you wish sir" then Keiichi took his leave. Mamoru wrapped Serenitys slender legs around his waist as he was whispering sweet nothings to her. He then kissed her but it was a heated kiss Serenity opened her eyes and pulled away. "Mamo-chan no! _Please_ don't hurt me" Serenity cried out stressed and terrified. He sat on the bed with her still wrapped around him he buried his head into her neck.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Sere. I should have rescued you from his grips before. Princess please forgive me for failing to protect you once again" he said brokenly. "Mamo-chan there is nothing to forgive it's not your fault my love no one knew he would do this to me" she said putting her forehead against his. "I should have never have got with Saori. I should have been with you all along you are my only love why didn't I realise all that time ago? When you got with him the jealousy that went through me was Immense and I wasn't like that when any of the girls got with their now husbands and I grew up with you all" Mamoru said "Mamo-chan sometimes we have to take difficult steps to get what we really want in life. I mean look at you and Rei-chan you were both orphaned so young yet look where you are now?" Serenity kissed him gently he happily obliged.

When the kiss stopped He said "I will go as slow as you want my love I will never ever hurt you I promise" Mamoru said "Arigatou Mamo-chan Aishiteru I will be strong enough one day but now it's time to go to the moon love mother is waiting" Serenity said standing up and said "even in my weakest times I am strong" and she changed into her princess form and started walking downstairs. Mamoru on her heels in his prince form. They went into the sitting room everyone looked up "Minna it's time to go to the moon."


	10. moon wedding

Chapter 10- moon wedding

Recap

"Minna it's time to go to the moon"

Serenity faced her family and friends who were looking at her. Michiru spoke first "Hotaru is too young to teleport we can't leave her on her own" she said "I will stay with her Michiru. I've already spoken with Queen Serenity so I know what my part in this is" Setsuna said "thank you Sets-chan" Ami said. Everyone laughed Setsuna grumbled "no matter what lifetime we are in I always get that awful nickname this time it was Ami who started calling me at first" she huffed as she took Hotaru out of Michirus arms.

There was a flash of silver light "surely you weren't leaving without us" a female senshi said 6 of the guardians didn't recognise these Senshi so they transformed and circled round serenity for her protection "chill out girls they are mine and Seres cousins from Kinmoku we have sailor star fighter, sailor star maker and sailor star healer" Kunzite said smiling finally relieved that they had more family here for the princess the girls disbanded the protective circle but remained transformed Uranus staying close to Serenity who was shaking and holding back tears.

"Go good evening Starlights" Serenity whispered head down "she okay cousin?" Star fighter said To Kunzite. Kunzite shook his head and quietly told the 3 star Senshi what had happened to Serenity. A string of curses was said by star healer who looked like Kunzite a bit with her silvery/white hair which even made Uranus blush who was now holding a sobbing princess in her arms as prince Endymion was stood by Kunzites side helping to explain what happened. "Sere do you mind if I check something" star maker gingerly approached the sobbing princess. Serenity clung to Uranus tighter. Serenity shook her head 'no' "'Reni it's okay sweetie I'm family remember. I would never hurt you" Star maker said trying to gain her trust. Serenity took a few steps back still clinging to her cousin. Uranus winced she at the discomfort she was in. Uranus could feel the pain of her cousin and princess coursing through her veins "Serenity it's okay sweetie we know they wouldn't hurt you Me and Kunzite have known them for 4 years they are always asking about you and how you are" Sailor Venus said. Eventually Serenity nodded star maker put a hand on the younger girls stomach. Star maker held her breath and then breathed in what sounded like relief "the incident has not left her with child" Star maker said visibly happy. Endymion and Kunzite sighed in obvious relief as did the other Senshi and Shittenou the princess cried in relief "oh, thank Kami as much as I want kids having one to that monster would be a nightmare" Serenity said quietly. Everyone smiled.

"We best get going to the moon everyone I'm sure my mother will be getting impatient" Kunzite laughed. The group laughed and Setsuna gave a mysterious smile as she was holding Hotaru. Serenity took her older brothers hand and they made their way out to the platform with the symbol of crescent moon and of earth on when they all got onto the platform they called out sailor teleport and they disappeared.

They arrived on the moon a few minutes later. Serenitys eyes instantly filled with tears as she looked at the Ruins "mama I'm sorry" she whispered "hey" Kunzite said soothingly squeezing her hand. "We need to head to the prayer room princess and warriors" Artemis said. The group nodded and walked to the only intact part of the castle the prayer room they arrived and Venus saw a sword in a stone "the sacred sword" she gasped "Senshi work together to pull the sword out" Artemis said they all nodded after it loosened Uranus and Venus being the two leaders pulled it out between them and held onto it and jumped back both still holding the sword after a bright flash. "That is the sacred sword to protect princess Serenity use it well sailors Venus and Uranus" a voice said "it's mother" Serenity said gasping a smaller version of Kunzite and Serenitys mother appeared on the platform where the Senshi took the sword out "dearest Serenity and Tranquility I know what your heart desires we can make it happen if you make a wish on your ginzuishou but first I must summon the two guardians that are missing" the hologram said. Neptune responded, "but my queen. Saturn is but a week old she will not have power yet" she said "which is why I'm summoning the future Saturn and future Pluto" the queen smiled.

In a flash of light sailor Saturn appeared alongside sailor Pluto. The guardians gasped "Uranus you best have your gun ready that little girl is gonna have every guy falling at her feet" Jadeite said. Mars slapped him upside the head "behave yourself she practically your niece Damn it" Mars said "I know which is why I will also have a gun" Jadeite smirked "as will we" the 4 other men said everyone laughed at how protected their honorary niece was going to be when she got older. "My past self already knows who her soulmate is going to be but I'm not revealing anymore" the future Saturn smiled.

The queen smiled. "Daughter in order for this to work I'm afraid you are going to have to marry Endymion tonight." Queen Serenity said looking into her daughters eyes "but mother I" Serenity tried protesting "Reni" Kunzite interrupted her warningly "I'm not saying you have to consummate your marriage tonight but before we can put a plan into action you do have to marry your prince as we need the strength of the gold and silver crystals to become one." The queen said. Serenity got tears in her eyes and ran she felt Endymion behind her and abruptly halted causing the prince to nearly crash into her but didn't due to having lightning reflexes. "Oh Mamo-chan I don't know what to do I really do love you but do you want someone with a history like mine? I'm sure you can do better" she said muffling her sobs behind her mouth.

"Sere nothing would make me happier than marrying you in an instant. It's partially my fault you have that past as I was too stubborn to admit my feelings for you so you chose the next best thing which turned out to be a mistake but we are together now and nothing will tear us apart" Endymion said lifting a hand to her cheek which Serenity buried her cheek into the caress, "as usual you are the one that makes me sense Mamo-chan okay let's get married!" she said in a shaky but slightly confident voice "that's my princess" Endymion smiled.

Taking her hand and they walked back to the prayer room where the queen, Senshi and Shittenou were waiting for the prince and princess to return. They had changed into their Royal attire the Shittenou matching to their specific inner Senshi. "My queen are we blessing them under Selene?" Uranus questioned. The queen nodded and grew into a larger hologram and solidified with the help of the Ginzuishou. "Indeed Uranus" She cleared her throat gently and bowed her head. "Great goddess Selene, protector of the moon and her people, we come before you today to ask your blessing on the future king and queen, Endymion and Serenity. Their love is true and pure and they seek to be joined as one on this day. Please bless their union and their reign. Help them to love one another always and lead their people with love. Amen."

Looking up at Serenity and Endymion, Queen Serenity smiled and held out her hands. When both Endymion and Serenity stretched out their hands in return, she held Endymions hand up and asked, "Endymion, prince of the earth, do you take Serenity to be your wife for this moment and forever?" When Endymion had whispered 'I do', she held up Serenitys hand. "Serenity, princess of the Moon Kingdom, do you take Endymion to be your husband for this moment and forever?" The queen Said "I do mother, the queen joined their hands and smiled, "You are one, for now and forever." All the girls were crying and the Shittenou were beaming with pride at their prince as the two lovers gazed into one another's eyes after a longing kiss. "Now let's put a plan into action." The queen said looking at her son and then her daughter and son in law.


	11. The plan

Chapter 11- the plan

The 11 Senshi, the Shittenou, the two cats the previous queen and the princess and the prince were all sat round a battered old table it hadn't been destroyed when the moon kingdom fell but it was full of deep scratches "so how are we going to get rid of him mother?" Kunzite said "still straight to the point then son?" The queen smiled fondly at her eldest "yes mother" Kunzite said. "Well Serenity I'm afraid you are going to have to lure him out" Serenity was instantly protesting "but mama you saw..." "I know daughter but when you go back down to earth Pluto has had some special devices given to her by her father which come in the forms of special earpieces and a silent alarm which you will will have installed into your right hand this alarm everyone will hear when he goes in for the attack as long as you clench your right fist" the previous queen said. Serenity bit her lip anxiously.

"I don't know whether I can do this mother I mean you saw the injuries he left on my body and of course my innocence which he ripped away from me" she whispered "I know my dear daughter but I have every belief in you, your brother, your Senshi and your prince and his Shittenou. that you will pull this off you are a Lunarian. Deisuke is a Solarian. Lunarians have always been stronger that's how Tranquility was able to banish Metallia but a little of her remains in that monsters body so it will take yours and Endymions crystals to remove his power and then Tranquility to deal the death blow because only a full blood relative of the victim can truly destroy a monster like him" the previous queen said.

The princess took a deep breath "okay let's do this. Endy when we get back down to earth and Puu has installed the Palm device we are going to consummate this marriage I'm scared and a little apprehensive of this plan but it's the only way he will be gone forever. I love you and I think this is the best way I can show you" Serenity said "Sere, are you sure?" Endymion said "Hai, now let's go before I have second thoughts" Serenity smiled bravely "ahem and where do you think you are going without giving your mother a hug you two?" the previous queen smiled at her two children the two stood and walked up to their mother and hugged her "I'll be right behind you every step of the way and Serenity remember he loves you" the previous queen smiled "yes mother I know." She pulled away from her mother and took her brothers hand and joined the circle "see you soon children" the previous queen said to everyone "bye" everyone said and they teleported away.


	12. A bond renewed

Chapter 12- a bond renewed

WARNING sex content about half way into the chapter

The friends arrived back on earth and teleported straight into the living room "we are going to go now princess we will be back for a visit when Endymion turns 21 as I assume you are having a large party?" Star healer said "maybe now I have my princess back but we will view closer to the time and we will let you know thank you for tonight you 3" Endymion said "you're most welcome majesties" they all said Serenity ran up to her cousins and hugged them all "Say hello to Kakyuu for me" she said "we will. We will try and bring her with us next time" Star fighter smiled. Serenity nodded "see you soon then" she whispered and then the 3 Starlights disappeared. "How did the moon visit go then?" Setsuna said to the group "it went well me and Endy are married now and I believe you have a device to put in my hand Mama Setsuna?" the princess said.

"Yes I do princess and I also have a gift for you and your prince as well but you are not getting it until the device is in your hand" Setsuna smiled. Serenity pouted. but put her hand out she felt a sharp pain in her palm and yelped. "Puuuu that hurt!" Serenity wailed deafening her family and friends. Setsuna then magically produced two rings Serenitys eyes instantly lit up and she stopped her incessant wailing "ooohh pretty" she said in amazement. Mamorus jaw dropped "th.. Those are the rings that I got specially made for mine and Seres first wedding but Beryl attacked the night before our wedding" he said stunned "indeed they are my prince I managed to rescue them before Saturn came and swung the glaive down. You can put them on now I will perform the earth ceremony since I am the eldest I know the old earth marriage ceremony or do you wish for the modern ceremony" Setsuna said the last bit with disdain. "Old ceremony" both the prince and princess said "good I have the paperwork as well." Setsuna smiled

They performed the old earth wedding ceremony and all 7 older Senshi and the 4 Shittenou did their blood oaths again drops of blood being spilt on each crystal of the royal couple. When they had finished it was starting to get late and Hotaru was getting restless. "It's getting late go and find your bedrooms before it gets too late and we will see you all in the morning" Mamoru said. They all nodded sleepily and walked out the main seating area. "Luna, Artemis there is a bedroom next to ours you are welcome to use it in your human form or you can sleep with any of the others while in cat form" Mamoru said "I think we will use our own bedroom the Shittenou and Senshi are ahem probably going to be busy" Artemis blushed they changed back into human form and followed Serenity and Mamoru and went into their room "just be careful with her prince Endymion" Luna said "I will be Luna goodnight" he said "night Luna and Artemis" Serenity whispered.

The young couple went to their room. Serenity went into the wardrobe and found a sheer white nightgown "this ought to surprise him" she grinned internally and ran to the bathroom when she spotted Mamoru was getting ready for bed as she went into the bathroom she unwound her odangoes and her hair fell to her feet she took her dress off and put it in the laundry basket and put the white one piece on and walked out of the bathroom her hair covering her modesty like a curtain she found her prince conversing with her older brother, she cleared her throat gently Kunzite and Mamoru looked up. Mamorus jaw literally dropped and Kunzite blushed "if you would kindly take your leave Nii-chan I would like to spend my wedding night with my husband" Serenity said "as you wish princess" Kunzite said and left the room abruptly a yell came from the hall "sorry Rei" the heard the gruff voice of Kunzite "Baka" they heard the older girl grumble. They snickered quietly "it's going to take some getting used to having everyone under the same roof" Mamoru said stifling a laugh Serenity nodded and gave a small giggle as she put her curtain of her hair back behind her ear "you look beautiful my sweet little wife" he put his hand out and she took it. She walked with grace and poise and then straddled his hips and kissed him.

"My aren't we getting bold?" Mamoru said "Mamo-chan did you know I can only be my real self around you and the others meaning my guardians and your Shittenou" Serenity said taking his face into her slender hands. "So is that why we heard that wail you let out earlier? Which you always did even at 15 when we used to have insult battles. You do know that was just unadulterated flirting right I wasn't just shamelessly teasing you I could never do that, even though I am quite surprised your brother didn't knock me out considering some of the things I said back then" Mamoru confessed.

"I know Mamo-chan it's part of your charm and nii-chan knew it was flirting remember me and him are half Venusian we can spot the little differences not as intense as our Minako though, she sees the fate strings locking themselves together until they are a solid gold right from first encounters where it starts at bronze and slowly changes until it's the solid gold that bounds them forever" she said with a sultry smile, Mamoru groaned aloud his member was getting painful to keep in its confines but he knew he was to keep at the pace that his young wife had set, his brother in law warned him of that. Serenity rolled her hips against him "and where are we?" he said voice strained tight "pale gold each couple can see their own string as long as they know about the string theory. If you look down where your heart is you will see a pale gold thread" Mamoru looked down and he saw the pale gold string he had a feeling if he was not careful it will break.

"Mamo-chan what's wrong sweetie?" Serenity said seeing the flit of emotions going across her husbands handsome face. "I love you Sere but are you ready for this huge step in our relationship?" Mamoru said "yes I am Mamo-chan you are my world" she said he was going to go in a draw for a condom Serenity slapped his hand away "no Mamo-chan I need you to be as close as possible." Serenity said "but what if?" He said worried "if it happens it's meant to be I love you Mamo-Chan and nothing would make me happier than to have a child with the man I love. Do you remember what our final promise was that last night on the moon when we knew we were surely going to our deaths?" he shook his head mutely she placed her forehead against his

 _Flashback_

 _"Endy?" The young princess said "yes princess" he said hearing the battle rage julst outside the palace gates he still couldn't believe that Beryl had caught his 4 generals and killed them "let's have a daughter Endy" she said "how could she be thinking about a child when they were in the middle of a war?" he thought. She read his thought process. "Not right now I mean when and if we are reborn and find each other again let's have a daughter" she said "just a daughter?" He questioned "I mean a daughter first" she said "I think I could manage that, how will she look" he whispered "pale like me but she will have rose coloured eyes, pink hair and rosebud lips she will be the exact image of me but she will have your intelligence and strength she will be very good in political matters and will win the hearts of many. She will grow up to be graceful but firm when it comes to matters of the heart and other things and we will spoil her with lots of trips to where she would never expect to go because if this place gets ruined I plan to restore the whole of silver millennium to its former glory and she will be ruler of the solar system as long as I'm reborn" the princess said the queen came rushing up to them "come quickly you two the last line of defense before the Senshi is falling quickly" the queen said._

End flashback

 **A/N IF YOU ARE UNDER THE AGE OF CONSENT FOR YOUR COUNTRY DO NOT READ THIS. HEAVY CONTENT INSIDE** *fans self*

"I don't want to remember anymore" Serenity said tearfully. Mamoru kissed her and slowly lowered her to the bed he kissed her from her neck down all the way to her feet leaving her tingling and a golden glow in every place of his kiss. Her wounds were healing _"I wonder"_ he thought. He worked his way back up to her body to her sensitive area and began kissing her most sensitive area, Serenity gasped and arched into him to give him better access to dive his tongue in more "oh Mamo-chan" she groaned she wound her fingers in his hair a golden glow lit up her sensitive area as she screamed his name in ecstasy "I did it" he whispered amazed "Mamo-chan?" Serenity said still reeling from her high "I did it Serenity I managed to restore your virginity now we can start this marriage right I'm sorry you have to go through that pain again but I will give your body chance to adjust sweetie I won't rush it for you" he said.

He stood and removed his boxers after that he took the nightgown off his new wife and threw it in a pile on the ground he then laid on top of her "I like your weight on me Mamo-chan" Serenity said he then started to kiss her. He licked her bottom lip to gain permission and her lips parted just enough so he could access her tongue he tasted of her _"curious"_ she thought. As they were kissing he removed one hand from her face and slid it down her body to his rock hard member and positioned it at her entrance and inch by tantalising inch he entered her overheated core and started to move slowly inside her. He reached her Maidenhead and in one fell swoop the barrier broke once again. Serenitys eyes snapped open as the pain hit her once again "sorry" he mumbled lovingly as he once again crashed his lips unto hers and he had stopped moving so the young princess could adjust tears slid down her cheeks _"this is a good pain it was done by the man who has loved you for a 1000 years and will continue to love you for eternity"_ her conscience told her with that thought she wiggled her hips to give permission for him to continue moving she wrapped her legs around his hips and he resumed moving in her heated core going deeper and deeper with each thrust the pain slowly ebbing away with each thrust until all that was left was unadulterated pleasure "oh my Mamo-chan" the princess moaned in pleasure.

He grunted in response he was starting to struggle holding his climax back as she started to move in sync with him loving long thrusts "come for me princess" he said the princess gripped her nails into her husbands back and trailed them down his spine and arched her back and put her head into his neck as she came with a scream of pleasure as did he but his was more of a grunt his seed shot deep inside of her filling up with a warmth that she didn't remember from the previous night as she was in too much pain and they kissed and he flopped on top of her he wrapped his arms around her small form and rolled them over so he was on his back still inside the princess but she was on top "ride me Sere" Mamoru said. Serenity nodded and rose up to ride his member he gripped her hips to keep her steady and was helping her by thrusting into her more they continued at a steady pace for quite some time until Serenity felt another climax building and she picked up her pace Mamoru took well felt the hint and synced with her they came at the same time and Serenity flopped on top of him and laid her head against his chest and wiggled her hips to get comfy his member jumped against her hip but they were to tired and sated to continue "me sleep now wake up in couple hours for round 3." The princess said as she put one of his large hands in the middle of her breasts, she felt the rumble of her husbands chuckle "sleep well my princess" Mamoru said as he felt both their bodies get heavier they both succumbed to the land of sleep.

From a realm somewhere far away 2 lots of parents smiled "well I'm glad your son finally did the right thing Gaia" a man said "indeed Tranquility and just think you were just a member of the Venusian court until Serenity turned up" The other man grinned "Aethlios behave remember he outranks us" Gaia said sternly "don't be daft you two we are family we are equal in every way" queen Serenity smiled.


	13. Sisters

**A/N: just a cute fluffy chapter before the dark turn in chapter 14**

Chapter 13- sisters

The next morning the couple woke up to the sound of laughter in the manor "morning love how are you feeling" Mamoru whispered "complete, happy" Serenity said smiling she was practically glowing just like her old self her smile lighting up their bedroom "I think we slept in I smell breakfast" Mamoru said as he threw on a pair of lounge pants and Serenity put a pair of soft shorts and a vest top on "let's surprise them by showing them my body is completely healed" Serenity said putting her hair into a bun and then standing and taking her husbands hand.

They walked downstairs into the dining area just as Makoto and Nephrite were bringing out the last bits of the breakfast out "where are the cooks and Servants?" Mamoru said startling the group "it's Sunday prince it's their day off so Mako and Neph prepared breakfast" Kunzite said then looked at his sister "Imoto-chan your body is completely healed" he said stunned "thanks to Mamo-chan" Serenity blushed. "Nii-chan what the hell happened to your back?" Rei screeched seeing the deep scratches on her brothers back Mamoru blushed and scratched the back of his neck "well let me just say our wedding night was certainly an interesting one" he admitted "yes we didn't sleep much at all" Serenity blushed. Everyone either smiled or blushed while smiling

"Come here you idiot" a deep male voice said "Neph behave yourself" Makoto scolded "what? I'm just going to make sure he doesn't scar. they're worse than yours that you scrawk on my back almost every night sparky" Nephrite grinned while Makotos face flamed from embarrassment she retorted by punching him in the arm "don't piss off a pregnant woman Neph I know from experience." Haruka said glancing at her wife feeding her daughter.

"Haruka Amara Kaze Tenou-Keiou do you want to say that to my face?!" Michiru said "guess the pregnancy hormones haven't fully settled then yet?" Jadeite remarked, he whimpered a few moments later after both his wife and Zoisite smacked him upside the head he crossed his arms and pouted. Nephrite healed Mamorus back. They were all now happily eating and chatting apart from Makoto who seemed to be contemplating something Haruka caught this.

"Are you okay 'Koto-chan?" she said " 'Ruka we know we are sisters in this life. But who were your parents during silver millennium?" Makoto said "I only really knew my mother who was queen Hera of Uranus my parents divorced when I was young I know my father was something to do with storms..." She trailed off and looked intently at Makoto "Zeus was your father Amara and I'm your younger sister Lita, you are right our parents did divorce when we were young I was 4 and you were 5. And I only saw you at the balls after when I went to the moon after father divorced mother as it was to painful to remember Jupiter. As I got older I just learned to cope on my own pretty much like I have in this life even though I moved in with Nephrite at 14 after you went on tour when our parents from this life passed away in that crash." Makoto shuddered. Haruka squeezed her hand from across the table. "We maybe siblings in this life but our connection goes deeper and I'm sorry for not being there for you during silver millennium 'koto" Haruka said "it's okay 'Ruka." Makoto whispered.

Serenity gave a loud laugh "Mamo-chan don't be so damn rude and waste food Mako-chan and Neph went to all this trouble and you're fooling around" she scolded but you could hear the laughter in her voice, everyone smiled. They were glad that the princess was on the mend but there was an air of seriousness in her laughter. They knew they probably wouldn't fully get back the bouncy young princess back that they all knew and loved but they might get little quirks of her old self once in a while and that's the moments they would live for even though they loved their princess and would do anything to protect her and their futures and continued to watch the young couple interact.


	14. Night before the confrontation

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends I just enjoy playing with the characters**

** **WARNING** Mature content do not ready if you are under the age of consent for your country**

Chapter 14- night before the confrontation

Serenity was tossing and turning. Mamoru had gone to sleep early that night he knew what his new wife would be like knowing what would be happening tomorrow and what it would be bringing so he was reading silently in the soft light in their room. it was then noticed by him that she was whimpering she had stopped tossing and turning but was facing him as tears fell down her cheeks. "No, Deisuke I don't want you I have my true love now."

She was now in full blown tears "noooo Kei-nii chan" she screamed and bolted upright and dug her nails into the body next to her who grit his teeth and just encircled his arms round her as she began crying hard "sssshhh princess he can't get you here love" Mamoru said doing circles on Serenitys back "oh Mamo-chan it was horrendous there was blood everywhere and it didn't belong to Deisuke. He was just laughing like a maniac as Keiichi laid dying on the floor "oh Mamo-chan I can't lose my brother again" she cried.

"He won't die princess. Remember what our wedding did?" He said. She sniffed "it created the bond which was needed to strengthen the gold and silver crystals which in turn when we consummated strengthened the bond even further which in turn has strengthened our guardians." Serenity said. Mamoru nodded as he brushed the bangs out of her eyes "Mamo-chan" Serenity said drawing shapes on his chest with her head on his shoulder "yes princess?" he said smiling down at his wife.

"Make love to me it may put my fears at rest as I remember my mother from the moon saying that each time soul mates made love their bond would strengthen, furthering the strength of my big brother and the others of course" she ended by straddling his hips and giving him a languid kiss Mamoru felt himself instantly get hard he groaned aloud and kissed her neck. She gasped and her head rolled back as Mamoru left a mark on her neck. She smiled with half closed eyes and slid off of his hips and laid on the bed. The position she had got herself into had Mamoru Aching for her his eyes darkened at her sultry smile "Serenity." He said in a voice very much like his past self "Endy" she said in a voice just as sultry. He pounced and his large hand cupped her sex and began massaging her folds. He took her mouth viciously as she cried out in wanton and need.

"Mamo-chan remember the moon kingdom and let go I need this Mamo-chan" she said leaning her forehead against his. Mamoru was blinded by the memories from their past life. "Helios left out some things" he grinned internally, even though he couldn't believe some of the things they did in the moon kingdom. One had him laughing in near tears. The princess looked at him confused, while he was holding his stomach "what are you laughing at Mamo-chan?" She said raising a delicate brow. "Rose garden... Elysion... Helios... Kunzite" he gasped through chuckles. Serenity blushed bright red at that particular memory. Being caught in the act by her older brother and the priest of Elysion she then smiled because that was their favourite place. "Are you ready love? I can't promise I will be gentle like I was last night" Mamoru had finally calmed down enough to talk.

Serenity nodded "I understand Mamo-chan in the moon kingdom I loved it when you was rough with me and my previous self is beginning to meld with my present form since I've awakened so even though you possibly being rough scares me a little I can't live in fear forever you have urges as well you can't just woe to my ways all the time Mamo-chan." She said, he bit her neck she gasped in shock and pleasure "trying to turn me into a vampire now love are we?" She said with a sultry smile. His eyes darkened at her sultry tone they were virtually black "we're going to try a new tactic love if we are getting out of your comfort zone I want you to think of a safety word and when something gets to much I want you to say it okay?" He said as he massaged her back to ease her into what she could be letting herself in for.

"Silver" she stated simply "is that the safety word your using?" he said as he began to place gentle kisses on her neck she nodded "colour of my eyes when angry. Colour of Keiichis eyes no matter what mood he's in and the colour of my crystal" she affirmed. Mamoru nodded and took her lips. Her mouth parted as his tongue swept across her bottom lip. She gasped into his mouth as his large hand caressed her most sensitive part of her body. She was hypersensitive so even the slightest touch was driving her to the brink "I see your body is more than ready for me love?" He growled huskily into her ear observing the goosebumps over her body "and what are you going to do about it?" She said huskily, teasing his already engorged member. Mamoru gasped as she touched him "oh Kami, Serenity" he said. Serenity bit her lip and huffed "Mamoruuuu you're going to slow" she whined.

Mamoru lost control of his primal urge in one swift move he entered her very ready body. Serenity cried out in unadulterated pleasure as he slammed into her they were meeting each other thrust for thrust her hips meeting his as their bodies danced their own rhythm of love as their eyes met he covered her mouth with his hand " **SILVER** " she cried out. Mamoru immediately stopped his thrusts but remained inside her she was in tears "Sere what's wrong baby? I didn't hurt you did I" Mamoru said she shook her head violently as tears ran down her cheeks. "please don't cover my mouth Mamo-chan he tried suffocating me I don't mind the intense kisses we share but please don't _ever_ cover my mouth with your hand" she said.

"Gomen love, are you ready to continue now sweetheart?" He said as he very unsurely but slowly started to thrust once again inside her still heated core "she gave an affirmative nod and once again they were meeting each other thrust for thrust both Mamoru and Serenity could feel their joint climax coming and fast. As they came together a glow lit up their bedroom "mummy, daddy I'm here" a tiny young female voice said and a soft pink glow entered Serenitys body, Serenity felt the flutter of the soul of her daughter settle in her womb and smiled "see you in 10 months Usagi Small Lady Serenity" Serenity said. Mamoru had tears in his eyes as he settled himself next to his wife "that was beautiful" he whispered as he put one hand protectively over her stomach. The soft glow of gold left his hand and entered Serenitys womb "now our little girl is protected, good night my sweet wife and daughter I love you both" Mamoru said sleepily "we love you too" Serenity said. both Serenity and Mamoru fell to sleep dreaming of the little princess that they promised to each other a millennia ago.

A/N well here it is chapter 14 after 9 days working on it I am pretty pleased how this one turned out as always reviews are appreciated thank you for your patience Arigatou Ja ne for now *bows*


	15. The Lunarian curse

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters**

Chapter 15 the Lunarian curse

The next morning, the 18 year old woke up feeling nauseous. She then remembered what had occurred the previous night and instinctively put her hand on her flat stomach yes she was dreading that she was going to be going through, with being a Lunarian Royal her pregnancy could last to anything upwards to a year depending if the inners had female successors and she was high risk until she had another Lunarians Magic pulsated into her . She then realised what was coming today and made a bolt to the bathroom and began heaving and sobbing.

Mamoru woke up missing the warmth of his young wife to hear her sobbing in the bathroom. He took one of her silk dressing gowns and walked into the large bathroom and put it on her to stop her shivering "Mamo-chan get Tranquility." Serenity said tears rolling down her cheeks. Now Mamoru was worried she never used her brothers old name before he was known as Kunzite unless she needed his Lunarian Magic "Sere?" He said worried about her "Mamo-chan I'm sorry I lied last night, a Lunarian pregnancy can last up to a year all 4 of my inners need to have a successor before I have small lady so Mars and Mercury need to fall soon now bog off and go get Tranq. I don't just need your magic I need another full blooded Lunarians Magic preferably one from the same family so I don't die when I eventually give birth. Serenity said Mamoru went wide eyed he had no idea how high risk his wife's pregnancy was. "How did your mother survive having 2 of you with your father being a Venusian?" He said stunned

"Mother used my grandmother for us, but I only have a brother so he's the closest I can get" she said. Mamoru nodded and left the bathroom to go find his brother in law it was only 6am _"I'm going to be murdered for this unless I use his old name then he will know its something for his younger sister but then he might think I've done something to her. Either way I'm dead"_ he thought as he shook his head and continued to his brother in laws room. He arrived and knocked on the door he waited no answer he knocked a little harder this time. On the other side of the door Keiichi buried his head in his pillow "answer the door babe." Keiichi said his voice husky with sleep as they had not been asleep that long.

Minako growled and was going to murder who ever it was disturbing them at 6am. She was uttering muttered curses as she walked to the door and went wide eyed when she saw it was her future king stood at the door in just a pair of lounge pants. Her mouth watered but then she shook her head "what's up Mamo it's 6am me and Keiichi haven't been asleep that long." She said with a pink blush "hey it's natural, uh I need Tranquility is he awake?" As soon as Keiichi heard the old name he put a pair of lounge pants on and bolted it to the door he was furious.

"What have you done to her Arsewipe?" He growled. Mamoru through his hands up in shock and surrender "nothing Keiichi, well apart from Usagi small lady Serenity was conceived last night" he affirmed with an intense blush rising in his cheeks "let me take it she told you how long her pregnancy would be and she's already having difficulty I'm guessing she told you that if she didn't have a second Lunarians Magic working alongside hers and yours when it's time for her to give birth to small lady she will more than likely die" Keiichi said grimly.

His wife looked up at him stunned "does that mean I'm affected. I'm pregnant with a half Venusian half Lunarian" Minako whimpered tearfully a lone tear slipped down her cheek and instinctively putting a hand on her stomach. Keiichi quickly swept the tear away with his thumb and gently kissed his wife. "No love, it only affects Lunarian women but if we have a daughter she will be affected it's something our great great great grandmother did when she went off her rocker it's a curse that can never be lifted no matter how many generations there is, I'm sorry darling my mother tried everything to lift it but with who our great great great grandmother was her Magic surpassed everyone." Keiichi said. Minako nodded muffling her sobs behind her hand "she was the great goddess Selene" Mamoru murmured. Keiichi nodded "indeed she was master. Now let's go and sort my sister out and you're not being left alone young lady I don't trust you when you are in this state of mind and with being pregnant as well" Keiichi said taking his wife's hand.

They walked towards the master suite and entered the bathroom "nii-chan" Serenity whimpered weakly and very tearful. Keiichi wrapped his younger sister up in his arms "sssshhh imoto-chan. You heard my conversation with the prince didn't you?" She nodded "I don't want to die Keiichi" she said her voice trembling "you won't my darling girl I'm here now." He let the young 18 year old go and he began to glow silver with small flecks of orange appearing occasionally. And placed a hand on her stomach. Serenity in turn began to glow and turned her head to Mamoru indicating to help Keiichi and Minako put her hand on her husbands shoulder to keep him stable and prevent him from over using his power as the soft silver/ orange and gold flowed into the young princesses body she visibly relaxed and closed her eyes and let the power flow through her finally her stomach reacted by glowing a soft pink. The three all heard a little voice in their heads, _"Arigatou Aunt 'Nako, uncle Tranq and Papa I can look after mama now."_ The little voice said. The three smiled at the now sleeping princess in Mamorus arms _"the confrontation can wait until another day"_ Mamoru thought as he watched his young wife's heavy breathing.

A/N well here is chapter 15, sorry if this is a bit of a surprise but the confrontation scene is taking a while to plan out I hope this will satisfy your hunger for more for now as always reviews are massively appreciated. Arigatou, Ja ne for now *bows*


	16. It's now or never

**User disclaimer I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters**

 **A/N this story is rated M for a reason.** Well here it is the climax of the story i will warn my readers mentions of sex, strong language and violence my beta reader my fiancé even cried with this bit and he's normally stoic.

Chapter 16-it's now or never/ hello sailor earth the final guardian

Serenity woke up mid afternoon after a content sleep all morning. She gently shook Mamoru awake "Mamo-chan, Mamo-chan are you awake?" Serenity whispered "I am now good afternoon sleeping beauty" Mamoru turned his head to his wife and smiled at how calm she looked "small lady not giving you any trouble then?" He questioned her "not anymore thanks to you, Keiichi and Minako." Serenity replied blushing. She gave a feline stretch, stood and walked towards the bay window after putting her silk robe back on "they are making use of the ground love the Shittenou must have put a protective shield over the house they are back to training now we are together again." Serenity said as she felt Mamorus arms wrap around her waist "Aishiteru princess." He whispered huskily into her ear "Aishiteru Mamo-chan, but it's now or never he needs to go" she whispered tearfully "you're going to confront him now?!" Mamoru said shocked she nodded and got dressed "hai, I can't be scared anymore tell everyone to put their earpieces in and I will see you very soon. I love you Mamo-chan she took one last glance at him and ran. Mamoru caught that she had tears shining in her eyes as she looked at him longingly and said the English translation to Aishiteru. ** _"well it's time"_** he said in the mind bond to his Shittenou and her guardians.

Serenity ran as fast as she could avoiding Everyone. Anyone who would bump into her she muttered apologies as she ran excusing her clumsiness she arrived at the place she used to share with Deisuke he would be home from work in 5 minutes if he went and he hadn't been stewing that she'd managed to escape his grasp. She was going for the latter and with all her might slammed the door down she heard female moans of pain that sounded muffled by tears and Deisukes grunts that she remembered so vividly from the night he stole her innocence away.

She saw red _"so he's already found a new victim just great."_ She thought as she ran and barged the bedroom door open. "DEISUKE RYUU CHIBA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE PLAYING AT." Serenity shouted she then glanced at the girl he was on top of "Kuri" Serenity gasped "Usagi-chan help me" she cried as tears ran down her cheeks. Deisuke stood off of his latest victim and smirked "I'd thought you committed suicide after I so lavishly took your virginity the other night" he said standing close to her with a dangerous look in his eyes "let Kuri-chan go Deisuke she has done nothing to deserve this and like even I have a kingdom to run soon." She said edging slowly toward the bed clenching her right fist in a flash of colour she had sensed her prince and the others had arrived she ran towards the bed and quickly undid her friends binds "Kuri Run!" The slightly older girl nodded and ran out she saw the Senshi, the Shittenou and prince Endymion "someone please help the princess she's with Deisuke alone." Kuri cried "how do you know she's a princess?" Venus said.

Kuri sighed "none of you remembered there are actually 9 sailor guardians so I was able to live a normal life but I am actually princess Maya. Endymions younger sister and..," "sailor earth" Pluto whispered "it's not our fault we only got our memories back a few nights ago your highness after Serenity and Endymion United properly. So we are only slowly getting our memories back" Mars said. A scream interrupted their short reunion and Serenity ran outside with her tattered shirt barely clinging to her body. Uranus grabbed the young princess immediately and started soothing her as Nephrite quickly healed the fresh wounds on her face. "Come out Deisuke you are outnumbered and outranked." The earth prince bellowed. "So it's true then the bitches of the solar system have reawakened and will try to take away what's rightfully mine there was never meant to be an alliance between Earth and the solar system but Endymion and Maya your mother had to screw everything up as per usual of the people of earth. Well." He snarled "I enjoyed raping your little sister prince Endymion." Deisuke said with a smirk "you fucking bastard I'm going to kill you" Endymion growled "halt your highness remember who has to deal the blow."

A new voice startled them they all turned around to find a girl around 10 in a sailor suit "Saturn?!" everyone gasped Uranus saw red and went flying for Deisuke and punched him in the face "you bastard you caused my daughter to awaken and now she is no longer a baby she was a week old for crying out loud." Uranus said beyond pissed off "what did you say you finally let a man touch you sailor Uranus or are you still with the slut of Neptune and magic was used to awaken the guardian who never should be awakened and never will be again as you are all going to DIE so I can finally have the Tsuki no princess." He let out a blast of hot energy but the group stood strong even with their new burns "Serenity reach into your left pocket of your sub pocket there's a wand in there pass it to me" Kuri said voice strained from holding Uranus back the wind Senshi was proving difficult to restrain.

The princess nodded stunned and reached into her pocket and there it was a henshin wand sporting the sign for earth she threw it to Kuri and it immediately started glowing "air, fire, water, earth sailor crystal transform." Kuri said trying her hardest to remember the old ritual of earth In a flash of lights sailor earth was now holding Uranus "remove his power Serenity otherwise we will be fighting until he or we are dead" sailor earth said Serenity nodded and bought her silver crystal out it shone in the rising moonlight. "Prince Deisuke Of the sun kingdom I Princess Serenity of the moon hereby revoke your power you no longer hold a royal title as you are a traitor to the solar system by befouling and attempting the murder of the last remaining moon Royal female." The crystal flared into a brilliant white light and opened into a lotus. Deisuke tried using his powers to counter it but found he no longer had them he fell to his knees and let out an angry roar "you fucking bitch Serenity, you should be mine not some minor earth prince well if I can't have you this way I will just have to kill you all I know your with child Serenity it's quite obvious the way you used that crystal is it mine or Endymions? If it's mine I won't kill you but if she is Endymions then you will all die." He said venom in his voice.

"Small lady belongs to myself and Endymion when you raped me you did not leave me with child and I thank Selene you didn't I would hate for her to have a father like you" princess Serenity spat Deisuke roared "then you will all die I will break every single one of your necks" Deisuke said a low dangerous almost primal growl "that is it!" Kunzite roared his moon mark now blazing. Deisuke fell on his backside stunned "did you forget about me Deisuke? as you are quite clearly surprised I am sporting the Lunarian birth mark" he said lunging for the ex prince of the sun "final death blow by the princesses own blood relative how ironic I see the traditions of old haven't changed?" He said as his final words as the knife he had went into Kunzites stomach and Kunzite broke Deisukes neck. They both fell back "Keiichi!" Venus and Serenity screamed and ran up to him "don't you dare die brother, don't you dare give up on me now" Serenity said ripping some of the fabric of her dress as Venus detransformed laying Kunzites head on her knee sobbing her eyes out "please please don't leave me to raise this baby on my own I can't do it without you" Minako sobbed "yes you can my love... Mina.. I...love...you" he gasped out "no no no nii-chan you can't do this not now" Serenity cried.

A/N hehe one hell of a cliffhanger Gomenasai minna I promise I will try and get chapter 17 up as soon as I can as I get married in 9 days time scary stuff as usual reviews are appreciated. Arigatou Minna. Ja ne for now much love *bows* and *waves

 **The moonlight is a messenger of love**


	17. The moon baby news

**A/N I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just enjoy playing with the characters**

 **A/n 1** here's chapter 17 little intense at the beginning but then it gets lighthearted hope you enjoy

 **Flateup4ratchet-please don't cry he's my favourite Shittenou as well**

 **tropicalremix- read the chapter and find out but I tell you he does not die**

Chapter 17- the moon/ baby news

"We need to get to a hospital now Keiichi has lost a lot of blood." Mamoru said holding his tears down he couldn't lose his best friend not now they had all got their memories back and they were reunited "No prince Endymion you need to come up to the newly restored moon kingdom otherwise my son will not survive he needs to be on his home planet." The disembodied voice of queen Serenity said the group looked at each other and nodded. A flash of light and a dead Deisuke disappeared. The group with a barely breathing prince tranquility in Nephrites strong arms teleported to the moon where queen Serenity was waiting for them.

"Mummy you're alive" Serenity cried running into her reformed mothers arms "thanks to the silver crystal my love but we need to get your brother into the infirmary as quickly as possible" the queen said the group all nodded and ran to the hospital infirmary where an intensive care bed was waiting for him. Nephrite carefully put his leader on the bed "now I can only let 3 of you come with me the rest of you may wait around or find your old quarters obviously your highnesses you will come with me and.." The doctor was interrupted "me, I'm his wife and the mother of his child." Minako said changing into her princess form to show a very small but obvious bump forming "of course princess Venus" the doctor said the rest of the Senshi and Shittenou in their respective pairs went to find their quarters leaving just Kuri, Mamoru, a now 10 year old Hotaru and Setsuna. Sitting on the moon infirmaries guest beds Mamoru put his face in his hands and began to cry softly. "He is such an idiot why did he take that blade Serenity told him that she didn't want him to die again but as usual his stubbornness got the better of him" Mamoru said "highness he's not dead yet and he won't die as you said he's to stubborn" Hotaru said "Arigatou little one but I think you need to speak to the queen when Keiichi recovers. Haruka and Michiru are absolutely heartbroken to see you so grown up when they only got a week with you as a baby." Mamoru said "I know uncle I will speak to her when we are a 100% sure that uncle Keiichi is going to pull through." Hotaru whispered laying down and closing her eyes she quickly succumbed to the land of sleep "you can tell she's still a baby I've never known a 10 year old to go to sleep so quickly they always want to be up" Kuri smiled softly at the sleeping girl.

In the infirmary

The surgeons were working on Keiichi frantically as his heart had stopped the 3 women were holding onto each other "please pull through nii-chan" Serenity whispered the surgeon faced the 3 women and put his thumb up they had managed to get Keiichi breathing again with the help of a breathing tube in his nose. They were now working on the deep wound that was in his stomach. They managed to fix the muscle damage that was sustained when Deisuke stabbed him. They stitched him up and wheeled him out "he's going to be okay highnesses but his healing ability will only restore his top layer he's going to have to heal like a regular human so when he wakes it's plenty of bed rest and no training for six weeks" the surgeon smiled at the 3 women "he is not going to like that" princess Serenity said "no he isn't dear but he did what was right." Queen serenity smiled at her daughter "but he almost got himself killed in the process I'm pregnant with his child I do not need this stress especially finding out the information I did this morning especially if I have a daughter" Minako stressed. Both Serenitys winced "yes sorry about that dear I was meant to come to you before you fell pregnant to warn you even though I knew it wouldn't stop you" queen Serenity said.

"Well no but still you're my mother in law but that bit of information would have been helpful. I wished for a daughter the night we worked out I would have conceived as it was the night of a full moon so Keiichis power was at its peak so I will more than likely have a little girl in 5 months time. The princess of Venus huffed as they walked to the special care unit where Keiichi would be staying for as long as it took for him to wake up, princess Serenity elected to stay with him that night the other two women agreed and left the hospital room. On her way to her quarters queen Serenity saw four of them waiting for news Mamoru looked up "well?" He said "he's going to be okay but once he wakes he will not be allowed to train or fight for six weeks" the queen said to her son in Law. "He's going to hate that." Mamoru said " like I've just said to Venus and Serenity he did the right thing dear prince now go and get some sleep the lot of you" queen Serenity said. "Queen?" Hotarus voice was meak with sleep "what is it princess Saturn?" the queen said "can you please change me back into the baby I was. I don't like seeing mama and papa so upset." She whimpered "of course my little one you're not meant to awaken until after small lady turns 10 anyway" the queen smiled as she bought her moon wand out "see you in 10 years Hotaru" the remaining 3 smiled. The young girl smiled back and let the magic envelope her body and once again she was the week old baby. Hotaru let out a wail and queen Serenity picked the infant up and soothed her "let's get you back to your mama and papa little one. Goodnight you 3 Maya your quarters are next to the Venus quarters but I think you might want to comfort your leader tonight "she's very distraught after nearly losing her husband tonight." Queen Serenity said to the teen "Arigatou queen I will do that." Kuri said.

Setsuna walked with the queen "I didn't expect the moon kingdom as well as yourself to be restored highness." Setsuna said "don't worry dear even though the moon kingdom is now restored your new duty remains the same you no longer have to protect Serenity from afar. I saw how much being at the time gate alone affected you so like I said the other night you no longer have to go to the gates unless you feel a shift in time plus I think it's safe to say you need to now settle down and have a family" the queen smiled Setsuna blushed "hai, Arigatou highness" they had arrived at the outers wing and queen Serenity knocked on Neptune and Uranus door as their quarters were now one. Haruka came to the door "I have a gift for you" queen Serenity smiled passing Haruka the bundle "you restored her to a baby thank you." Haruka whispered tearfully "you're most welcome my love" Michiru came to the door "'Taru you are a baby again." She smiled tearfully "how's prince Tranqulity doing your highness?" Haruka said "he will be fine but when he wakes up he's not allowed to train or fight for 6 weeks yes I know he's going to hate it he's my son after all he has his fathers stubbornness" the queen smiled "okay goodnight your highness, Sets-chan." Haruka smirked "rotten brat." Setsuna mumbled the 3 other women laughed "goodnight you four" queen Serenity smiled eyes full of mirth.

Back to Serenity and Kunzite

Serenity had her head on Keiichis bed watching the steady fall and rise of her brothers chest was the only thing comforting her right now "I'm so so sorry big brother I didn't mean for it to go this way just a few hours ago you were laughing and enjoying training now you're barely hanging on to life with a thin red string please remember you have a baby and a niece on the way who are going to need their uncle and daddy as much as I need my big brother and Minako needs her husband if you don't want to do it for me as I got you into this state at least do it for your wife and possible future daughter who will be the first of the next generation of sailor guardians." Serenity said as tears fell down her cheeks. She felt his vice grip take her hand "nii-chan?" She said a little hope in her whisper "Usa" it was a whisper but he definitely spoke she put her head up and stared at his pale face "I'm here nii-chan," she said. His silver eyes opened slowly "what the hell happened I feel like I've been rammed into a wall and where am I ." Keiichi grimaced. "Deisuke stabbed you big brother just as you snapped his neck you took quite a hit they had to repair muscle damage your natural healing ability is only going to repair the surface wound. You are not going to be able to train or fight for 6 weeks and we are in the moon infirmary when I removed Deisukes powers from the sun I also wished for mother and the moon kingdom to be restored." She said "did it work is she alive?" He said as he tried to move but growled in pain "don't move nii-chan you had 40 stitches where he stabbed you and now he's gone I don't mind being called Usa or Usagi now I know he will never hurt us again and yes mother is alive but I told her and Mina to go rest tonight." She smiled as she wiped the tears from her brothers eyes "is Mina okay?" He said "yes just very tired and emotional I think Kuri sorry you know her as Maya is comforting her tonight." Keiichi just nodded and the doctor came in to check on him "hello prince Tranquility I didn't expect you to awaken so quickly." The doctor said with a smile on his face.

"I am stubborn you know this doctor" Keiichi said "shall I alert your mother and wife that you have awakened?" The doctor said "no mother will feel it and my wife needs her rest as you know she's two months pregnant and she's had a traumatic experience I don't want her to lose our child." He said "as you wish highness but you know she's going to kill you for pulling the wool over her eyes I remember how she was back then. We're going to keep you on this ward for a couple of days as your oxygen saturation level is still a little low for my liking you should be at a 100 with you being on your home planet but you are only at 85." The doctor said seriously.

Keiichi nodded "so I suppose I'm not allowed the tube out my nose then oh how annoying." Keiichi huffed "no not until you are at 95 highness." The doctor said.

The next morning an exhausted Minako and the queen came into the unit and Serenity told them she'd see them later and went to bed. Minako flung her arms around her husbands shoulders "when did you wake up love?" Minako said crying happy tears he kissed her tenderly "shortly after I had the operation love you know I am stubborn" Keiichi smiled at his wife "you know you are now on bed rest for the next 6 weeks son" queen Serenity said "yes I was informed mother but as soon as I feel strong enough to move I will not be staying in bed I will be supervising their training but I won't be taking part." The prince said "you are an idiot love but I suppose arrangements can be made." Minako said with a roll of her eyes.

The next six weeks were spent on the moon with Serenity learning the ropes to be a good ruler on earth the combined groups of Senshi and Shittenou were fighting well together on the first morning of week 4 the group were training together it was very early morning the Shittenou and the prince were in a meeting as Kunzite was getting more and more agitated as he wasn't able to take part in the group training and the other Senshi noticed Rei and Ami were very pale "are you two okay?" Haruka said feeding Hotaru "just feeling a little nauseous I'm sure there's a perfectly logical explanation" Ami said. Michiru pinched the bridge of her nose with her forefinger and thumb "Ami think about it when was your last cycle?" Michiru said to her twin coming up to her and put an arm round her. "About 2 weeks before I reunited with... Holy shit I'm pregnant I know I am because I always had them on the same day and time and I'm over a week late already." Ami said suddenly as she realised. "And Rei what about you" Setsuna said "just before I married Jun and we were extremely busy in Spain when we ahem retrieved our memories so yes I believe I am but Ami can confirm it" Rei said Ami nodded and got to work. And looked up at her friend "your between 4-5 weeks like me Rei-chan" Ami said.

The five men came into the dining room "I'm guessing mr pigheaded wasn't going to back down." Minako piped up stroking her stomach "no Minako I've rested enough the surface wound is gone and I've only got a little irritation where the muscle damage was." Keiichi said Ami suddenly broke into tears Satoro immediately wrapped his young wife in a tight hug "what's wrong sweetheart" he said "she's pregnant 'toro and so am I" Rei said smiling at Junichi who fainted at the news.

A/n well here's chapter 17 fluffy little cliffhanger after an intense chapter 16 of course I wasn't going to kill my favourite Shittenou off as always reviews are appreciated Arigatou Ja ne for now *bows* and *waves*


	18. Going home

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters.**

A/N 1 sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter is what you all wanted

Chapter 18 - going home

"Jun honey, Jun are you ok?" Rei was trying to shake her husband awake "mmm hey Phoenix I had the most weirdest dream I walked into the room with the prince and the other 3 and you said Ami was pregnant but so were you?" Junichi said confused, Rei laughed "it wasn't a dream husband I really am pregnant" she said with tears in her eyes. "But the doctor said after you lost the last one two years ago it was only about 50% possible that you would fall again and you would be lucky to carry to full term." Junichi said sitting up "she will be protected Jadeite she will carry to the full 7 months that a senshis pregnancy lasts" queen Serenity came into the dining room.

"Thank you queen" Jadeite whispered. The moon queen smiled "well I can't have my granddaughter being without her fire Senshi can I?" she said everyone laughed "No I suppose not." Junichi blushed. "All you girls will carry to full term and small lady will not be far behind but I'm not telling you when she will make an appearance Serenity and Endymion" the queen smiled Serenity pouted "pleeaassssee mama" she said. "No my lips are sealed daughter" the moon queen said squeezing one of her daughters buns.

"Even though all of us have little to no family now we ought to go back to earth, for one school starts next week and I need to sort my lesson plans out." Michiru said "you're going back to your teaching job Michi but Hotarus only a month old." Haruka said stunned at her wife. "Yes, 'Ruka my love. My desire to teach children about the violin has come into force tenfold and I want to be able to support Hotaru. You will manage perfectly fine with her plus you've got Usagis help and Hotaru loves her. The other girls and the guys have their jobs and education to get back too aswell as Minako will be leaving her job in November due to a certain little one that is due in December." She finished "I suppose you're right Michi. Well I suppose with Usagis help I can manage with Hotaru for a few hours a day" Haruka smiled "aren't you going to college Usa?" Ami said.

The princess shook her head "I don't need too I've had all the education I need these past 4 weeks I'm going to have a kingdom to run soon and piling college on top of royal duties will send me to an early grave. Plus" she smiled secretly clicked her fingers and a piece of paper appeared in front of her prince his Shittenou and her Senshi all their eyes went wide.

"I have the equivalent of a university degree in history, English and politics as while Deisuke was at work I did several degrees online I went straight for college and avoided the last part of high school as they would have noticed the change that he caused." Usagi said "you managed this in 3 months?" Rei said stunned.

Usagi shook her head "this was the final part that I've just completed. I've been doing it since before Ami and Makoto left school something was telling me I would not be going to college of course I know what that was now, it was my princess's self that was locked away." Usagi said.

"Even though I was in school for two years more than I should have been" Ami pouted she was still getting used to the fact she was almost 20 not 18 years old as she was always led to believe. "We're going to have to confront our parents Ami and ask why the hell they separated us and made you two years younger to stop questions being raised so you would always believe I was only your half sister." Michiru said. Ami nodded her head in agreement.

"For a doctor and freelance artist they really are quite dense they should have known sooner or later you would find out." Satoro said looking at the twins. Who nodded their heads.

"Dear children. You must go home now I will send you back now you will have your memories from the last 4 weeks but I will be sending you to the day Deisuke was killed by my son but this time he will not be injured. Mars and Mercury you will remain pregnant but your due dates will be a little earlier, do not tell Luna and Artemis about your time on the moon they have plenty to deal with themselves at the minute." The queen said giving a secret smile and sparing a glance at Pluto who shared the same smile confusing the other Senshi, Shittenou, prince and princess.

The group shook their confusion off and nodded "we will come see you soon momma" Usagi smiled "you better. But right now I have an alliance to restore and of course find all your real mothers my Senshi." Serenity said. The girls all smiled. "Well let's hope on our next visit you have them with you" Minako smiled taking Keiichis hand. "You take care of my granddaughter now Venus" Serenity winked. "I will my queen good luck." The leader of the Senshi bowed to her mother In law and queen.

The circle of friends began glowing and they teleported away "see you soon my dear children" the queen said smiling at the earth and walking into her palace to prepare herself for what she would be doing very soon.

A/N 2 as always reviews are greatly appreciated see you all soon minna. Arigatou, Ja ne for now *bows and waves*

 **the moonlight is a messenger of love**


	19. a promise made

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just love playing with the characters.**

A/N 1 OHAI its mee with another update sorry its took so long I got major writer has hit a brick wall, (figuratively speaking of course) but I am on crutches due to a nasty fall so been doing nothing but writing for almost a week this chapter has took the longest after the confrontation scene I did 2 chapters ago. whelp enough of my rambling on with the chapter folks enjoy...

Chapter 19- a promise made

After being home from the moon for a few days the group were back to their combined training and they were now incorporating Kuri into their fighting even though the Senshi and the newest Senshi fought well on the moon they wanted to make sure it wasn't just a fluke even if they had been doing it for 4 weeks straight on the moon.

That night the 5 inner Senshi (including sailor earth) went to bed absolutely exhausted training had gone well for all of them after a few days break and now they wanted a good night's rest (I say rest because you never know what the 4 inners and Shittenou are up too *blushes.*)

Usagi and Mamoru were spending time together and the 4 outer Senshi including baby Hotaru were in the kitchen discussing things. Usagi perked her ears up she could have sworn she heard Michiru crying just a second ago "Mamo-chan?" Usagi said sweetly "hmmm yes my princess?" he responded "did you hear Michiru crying just then?" Mamoru furrowed his brows and listened. "No, I can't hear anything love." He responded and then kissed her, Usagi responded to the kiss happily. And then she pulled away and furrowed her delicate brows in worry. She stood "Usa?" Mamoru said "something is wrong with one of my guardians I cannot leave her in distress" Usagi said with the regality of the queen she will one day be and then walked to the kitchen where the outer senshi were.

When Usagi arrived in the kitchen the sight before her eyes made her heart break in two Michiru was crying Hotaru was asleep in her bassinet Much to the relief of Usagi, but Setsuna and Haruka were trying to comfort a very distraught Michiru "'Chiru-Chan?" Usagi said tears threatening to spill and lips trembling. "Oh Usagi-Chan you startled me" Michiru said wiping her eyes and plastering on a smile Michiru hated crying in front of her princess "'Chiru. I know somethings wrong. You never cry" Usagi said, Michiru snapped more out of fear than confrontation. "How would you know? You don't even know me!" Michiru said.

Usagi winced but took a deep breath and didn't let the tears that were threatening her eyes spill "because Michiru you are one of my most trusted senshi we are linked to each other the bond is there from the past and there is no running away from it no matter how many years go by. I knew when I met you there was something strong between us but I could not work it out for the life of me. I mean at the time I was probably just hours maybe even minutes away from death if Setsuna-mama hadn't have rescued me, so I wouldn't have known and then losing most of my memories from that day until I got my bond with Keiichi back and that's when I remembered everything including Rei being rushed into hospital because of the child she lost." Usagi said ending on a whisper and sitting at the table Michiru cursed under her breath she had forgotten even though she was a distant guardian in the past she still had the bond with Serenity as they were bound by blood.

"Setsuna-mama there is something troubling all 3 of you but I'm not as clever as my mother yet what's wrong?" Usagi said moving closer to her godmother and rested her head on her shoulder much like she had done as a child in the moon kingdom. "We're worried that's all my little one" Setsuna said placing a kiss on her goddaughters forehead Usagi felt rage burn up inside her and her moon mark started blazing "about what?! God damn it Setsuna-mama I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong I'm your princess and we are family for crying out loud I cannot be sheltered forever I've lived a hard enough life without having to worry about my senshi as well I want us to be able to talk to each other about absolutely anything" Usagi said turning her head away as her tears fell down her cheeks the 3 outers winced but could they tell their princess what was troubling them?

"Please just tell me Setsuna-mama" Usagi said her voice a little above a whisper. "Family?" Michiru said "hai we are a family all of us, Mamo-chan, me, you, 'Ruka, Setsuna-mama, Hotaru, Rei, Minako, Mako, Ami, Keiichi, Satoro, Noburo, Jun the babies that are due soon and god damn it even Luna and Artemis. We are all family. I belong with you" Usagi said with a shaky voice. All 3 women were crying now and they all hugged their princess tightly "we love you so much princess." They all said "now tell me what the fuck is wrong so I can sort you out." Usagi said into her godmother's chest.

Haruka laughed, Michirus jaw dropped and Setsuna mimicking the same action and then shaking out of her shock and went into scold her goddaughter "Serenity Usagi Chiba you watch your tongue young lady!" Setsuna exclaimed. Usagi grinned ruefully "What I'm only proving I'm 'Rukas cousin?" Usagi grinned while Haruka was holding her stomach from laughter Michiru just rolled her eyes and smiled. Setsuna couldn't help but smile. "Now what is troubling you?" Usagi said. Her cousin stopped laughing when Usagi hit the sore subject with a hammer. "Princess" Michiru whined "no 'Chiru you tell me what is troubling you. All I want to do is help you." Usagi said. Setsuna sighed "you know long ago we were distant guardians?" Setsuna said Usagi nodded her head "I was always overjoyed when momma let you come to the moon as I missed you all" Usagi said.

The 3 outer Senshi smiled at that little comment "well you see Usa-Chan what's worrying us is even though your mother said we are to protect you by your side now. We can't help but think now with small lady coming soon plus the inner guardians' children we are scared that you are going to send us back to our distant posts." Setsuna said. Usagi was shocked and horrified at this confession from her godmother. She turned her crystal blue eyes to her 3 outer senshi and she saw the look of hurt and worry in their eyes.

She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly "I'm only going to say this once more we are family I belong with you. No matter how far or close we are the strings of fate tie us together into a knot that unless one of you commits the ultimate betrayal against myself the knot is unbreakable even if you cannot stand the inner senshi which I know is not true you are coming together as a team and everyone is happier when they are together the knot still wouldn't fray yes sometimes it will show stress sometimes it may get a scar or two but it always heals because we believe in each other." Usagi said calmly. The 3 outer senshi looked at her with stunned eyes and were speechless. "As princess Serenity fills my body with hope and love tonight I will make this promise. I princess Serenity second child of queen Serenity first daughter of the queen solemnly swear that no matter how much time has passed and no matter what hardships are to come our way I will never send you to your distant posts, sailor Pluto will only go to the time gates if something major affects our future and then she will come straight home." Setsuna nodded her agreement with this arrangement,

"We will grow as a family and not just physically but emotionally too. I'm pretty sure with science advancing the way it is. We will have the next generation of Neptune and Uranus with a simple experiment, Usagi smiled at Setsuna when the other 2 girls blushed Setsuna gave one of her secret smiles back. "Please remember the promise we have made in our hearts and the promise I have made to you tonight." Usagi finished she heard crying behind her and found the four Inners and their Shittenou plus her Mamo-chan, Luna and Artemis with tears rolling down their cheeks, Haruka quickly stopped her crying and shouted. "Time to rugby tackle the princess into a group hug!" Haruka smirked.

Usagi squealed and ran into the garden the senshi, Shittenou and cats turned Human laughed and ran after the young princess and she ran straight into Mamorus chest "well hello Odango" he murmured softly and then sneakily wrapped his arms around her so she couldn't get away. Usagi struggled playfully "no, no, no" she squealed but soon enough both her and Mamoru were tackled to the ground Usagi and the inners a little more careful with them expecting. And they all erupted into laughter. Minako just watched with laughter in her eyes a protective hand over her bump. She felt a small kick "yes princess that is your family" she smiled and watched as the girls play fought with each other a particular squeal made her wince. But she just rolled her eyes and went inside to now comfort a crying Hotaru who had woken up from the commotion outside.

A/N 2 well here's chapter 19 folks hope you enjoyed it as always reviews are greatly appreciated Arigatou minna Ja ne for now *bows and waves*

 **The moonlight is a messenger of love**


	20. A sinister turn

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters nor do I get paid for this**

A/N 1 this is another chapter that earns the M rating due to violence, blood and language do not read if you have little ones in the room or you are under the age of consent again sorry for the delay another hard chapter to write

 **I'd like to thank my co-writer spacesword16 for getting me started on this the rest is my own messed up head**

Chapter 20- a sinister turn

A few nights later after the promise vow Usagi was sleeping cuddled into Mamoru who was also fast asleep he had his arms protectively around her _"I'm back princess." A voice said "Deisuke" she hissed as he appeared "even death can't stop me princess you are mine and always have been mine your inner bitches, their children and the outer bitches should be our slaves you don't need them and they don't need you." He hissed. "no you are wrong Deisuke they are my family as you so brutally murdered my rebirth family. I know the truth Deisuke you're forgetting who my godmother is." She replied "no Serenity they should be fucking dead you are mine the only ones that should have been sent for rebirth was me and you but your mother had to screw up and send you all to the future." Deisuke snapped. "Don't you EVER speak of mine and Tranqulity's mother like that it was partly your fault the moon kingdom fell as you fucking teamed up with Beryl and Metallia all in the name of jealousy." Serenity replied turning into her princess self and holding her sobs in "we were fucking engaged Serenity." Deisuke shouted._

 _" NO we weren't Deisuke, because you were the closest in age to me it was said I would marry you if I didn't find another suitor my mother said if I found love I wouldn't need to marry just to be content and for an heir to continue the matriarchal legacy. And I did find my true love in my Endymion and I was happy and happy now." Serenity said. "You don't deserve happiness you should have been mine bitch" Deisuke snapped "JUST FUCK OFF Deisuke" Serenity screamed._

Deisuke finally disappeared but then she found herself in a dark place. A trail of blood following her she looked at her dress which was stained red with blood and realised the blood was coming from her she collapsed as a ripping pain went through her stomach and she suddenly felt empty.

And that's when she saw the lifeless body of her unborn daughter as a child of around 7 who had suffered. "Small Lady?" she whispered crawling up to the child as she was still getting the very sharp pains in her stomach she wrapped her up in her arms. Her body was cold. her rosebud lips were tinged blue her beautiful rose eyes had nearly no life left in them. Her pink hair was limp and lifeless "Small Lady?" She said now trying to control her heaving sobs and stroking her daughters face "I'm sorry mommy, I wasn't strong enough. Please make sure.. ah Helios waits for me in the next life" Small lady managed to choke out before she closed her eyes "IIE small lady, no you can't die." Serenity cried shaking the small girl.

Mocking laughter was heard all around but it only belonged to one person "she was an innocent child and you murdered her you heartless fucking asshole." Serenity screamed at Deisuke who had reappeared. "Like I said Serenity if I can't have you then the precious offspring deserves to die goodbye bitch." Deisuke snapped and then he disappeared.

"SMALL LADYYYYY!" Was heard throughout the house everyone jerked awake to the sound of the young princess screaming and went running to the master bedroom "WHAT THE FUCK MAMORU." Keiichi came bursting in to the bedroom first at high speed and his moon mark blazing like a beacon. "I DO NOT FUCKING KNOW KEIICHI I CAN'T FUCKING WAKE HER UP I HAVE BEEN TRYING FOR A GOOD 20 MINUTES WHEN I HEARD THAT ASSHOLES NAME." Mamoru fumed and Keiichi went over to his younger sister and felt her pulse "well done asshole she's not breathing and she's barely got a pulse." Keiichi said immediately calling for an emergency ambulance while the girls sobbed in each other's arms. Their princess was dying again...

to be continued ...

A/N 2 well here is chapter 20. Well that took an unexpected turn my hearts pounding and I'm struggling to dry my eyes. As always reviews are appreciated as well. Arigatou Minna Ja Ne for now

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	21. Sinister turn part 2

**User disclaime- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama I just like playing with the characters nor do I get paid for this**

 **trigger warning the dream from the last chapter is also in this chapter.**

A/N 1 please don't flame me about my other stories I am so stuck right now again this has taken a week to write.

 **Again thank to my co-writer spacesword16 for helping me through this chapter**

Chapter 21- A sinister turn part 2

Keiichi had his head down but he was glaring at his brother in law and prince. He was interrupted by the doctor clearing his throat "we have had to put her into an induced coma mrs. Chiba has suffered severe psychological damage." The doctor said grimly "what about her heart and our baby" Mamoru choked out. "she's currently on a machine that breathes for her and also feeds her. She's not in a good state I'm afraid. But your baby is fine if she doesn't wake up by the time your child is due we will keep her body alive to give birth to the child and then we will have to switch the machine off, I'm sorry Tsukino and Chiba sans" The doctor said and then walked away leaving Keiichi and Mamoru alone again as they were in a private wing and only got visited by the doctor or a nurse to let them know of the progress of the princess.

"Keiichi we can't lose her." Mamoru said with tears in his eyes "Don't you think I know that ass!" Keiichi snapped and flung for the prince there was a flash of light but Keiichi was to blind to see it but Mamorus eyes went wide. But before he managed to punch Mamoru he was grabbed by the scruff of his collar. He was about to whip his head around with a clenched fist ready to hurt the one who had stopped him. When he heard his mothers voice say "just what the hell do you think you are doing?!" She said and he stopped dead in his tracks he quickly unclenched his fist "mother?!" He said observing his mothers new form "yes it's me" Serenity growled "b but mother you're a sailor guardian?" He said confused "yes I am. Sailor cosmos the queen of the galaxy to be exact." She replied with a dangerous tone.

Keiichi winced, he had forgotten how dangerous his mother was when she was mad but quickly shook out of his shock "it's His fault that my baby sister is dying" he snapped "Don't you think I know that Tranqulity?! she's my fucking daughter I felt her heartbeat stop but I was in the middle of a battle which I've left the other girls mothers cleaning up after I annihilated the enemy." Serenity said "you found them?" Mamoru said surprised. The queen smiled softly at him and nodded "you do have one fact wrong it was not Endymions fault." The queen said hardening the glare once again at her son.

"But we heard her scream small lady and when I went into the bedroom she wasn't breathing." Keiichi said transforming into his royal form his crescent blazing white hot. His mother did the same "no it was not his fault The bastard from the Sun came and haunted her dreams." Serenity said lowly "but why did she scream small lady and then I found Usagi not breathing" Tranquility said "because the bastard made her see something. HELIOS" the queen summoned the priest and prince of Elysion. Who appeared quickly his eyes were red and puffy like he had been crying. "Helios?" Mamoru said softly. Helios dropped onto the floor at Mamorus feet "forgive me master, I I couldn't save them" the teen sobbed brokenly his white/blonde hair covering his golden eyes.

"Wait I'm confused. The doctor said small lady was fine" Mamoru said his voice cracking "we don't actually know if she is, is the truth Master we implanted that thought into the doctors mind as we thought you would take it better coming from us." Helios said broken-hearted "why are you crying Helios I don't understand any of this" Mamoru said transforming into Endymion "Highness it was written when you and Serenity made that pact a millennia ago that small lady would be my wife and the mother of my children. I went to the future as it looks at the minute without Serenity and my small lady in it and it's a wasteland highness the in the future I visited you the senshi, shittenou and their children are dead. I apologise Tranquility. There's nothing my prince. The princess of Pluto didn't pick up on it now her mother is alive again so she wouldn't feel these things unless her mother was to fall in battle again." Helios said Serenity nodded her agreement.

Endymion covered his face with his hands as hot tears ran down his cheeks "what the fuck has that bastard done to her?" Tranquility said. "We had better show the pair of them" queen Serenity sighed. Helios nodded his agreement and the three joined hands Serenity had her hand on Endymions left shoulder and Helios his right and the four of them were thrown into hell.

 ** _Flashback_**

 ** _"I'm back princess." A voice said "Deisuke" she hissed as he appeared "even death can't stop me princess you are mine and always have been mine your inner bitches, their children and the outer bitches should be our slaves you don't need them and they don't need you." He hissed. "no you are wrong Deisuke they are my family as you so brutally murdered my rebirth family. I know the truth Deisuke you're forgetting who my godmother is." She replied "no Serenity they should be fucking dead you are mine the only ones that should have been sent for rebirth was me and you but your mother had to screw up and send you all to the future." Deisuke snapped. "Don't you EVER speak of mine and Tranqulity's mother like that it was partly your fault the moon kingdom fell as you fucking teamed up with Beryl and Metallia all in the name of jealousy." Serenity replied turning into her princess self and holding her sobs in "we were fucking engaged Serenity." Deisuke shouted._**

 ** _" NO we weren't Deisuke, because you were the closest in age to me it was said I would marry you if I didn't find another suitor my mother said if I found love I wouldn't need to marry just to be content and for an heir to continue the matriarchal legacy. And I did find my true love in my Endymion and I was happy and happy now." Serenity said. "You don't deserve happiness you should have been mine bitch" Deisuke snapped "JUST FUCK OFF Deisuke" Serenity screamed._**

 ** _Deisuke finally disappeared but then she found herself in a dark place. A trail of blood following her she looked at her dress which was stained red with blood and realised the blood was coming from her she collapsed as a ripping pain went through her stomach and she suddenly felt empty._**

 ** _And that's when she saw the lifeless body of her unborn daughter as a child of around 7 who had suffered "small lady" she whispered crawling up to the child as she was still getting the very sharp pains in her stomach she wrapped her up in her arms. Her body was cold. her rosebud lips were tinged blue her beautiful rose eyes had nearly no life left in them. Her pink hair was limp and lifeless "small lady?" She said now trying to control her heaving sobs and stroking her daughters face "I'm sorry mommy, I wasn't strong enough. Please make sure.. ah Helios waits for me in the next life" Small lady managed to choke out before she closed her eyes "IIE small lady, no you can't die." Serenity cried shaking the small girl._**

 ** _Mocking laughter was heard all around but it only belonged to one person "she was an innocent child and you murdered her you heartless fucking asshole." Serenity screamed at Deisuke who had reappeared. "Like I said Serenity if I can't have you then the precious offspring deserves to die goodbye bitch." Deisuke snapped and then he disappeared._**

End flashback

"That fucking bastard, why couldn't he have just left her alone?" Tranquility growled tears rolling down his cheeks

"We don't know son" Serenity whispered. Morphed into normal clothes and headed for the room where her daughter and granddaughter were fighting for their lives. She was quickly followed by the other three. As they walked into the room. They saw that the princess was virtually grey her eyes closed and so many wires "Not again my little girl." Serenity said finally sobbing..

A/N 2 eep cliff hanger I'm so sorry minna but my mind went totally blank at this point I will try and get the other instalment out soon thank you so much for your patience I really do hope I'm not making you wait too long as always reviews are appreciated. Arigatou minna. Ja Ne for now

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love"**


	22. a mothers love

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-sama i just enjoy playing with its fabulous characters nor do i get paid for this**

Okay here is chapter 22- sorry for the delay i am really struggling with pain, Real life stuff and writers wall at the minute I'm even struggling to help my co-writer which is never good anyway enjoy the chapter guys

Chapter 22- A mother's love

 _"Beep, beep, beep"_ the obnoxious sound was all Serenity heard for the last two months she was watching over her little girl only sorting sleep when she was desperate and struggling to function even then she made her eldest and only son watch over his little sister.

"You've been so strong my little bunny please we need you to wake up we can't live without you my little girl." Serenity said stroking her daughters' dull hair. While she held her daughters hand she swear she felt movement from her daughter "honey, if you can hear me squeeze my hand" Serenity said.

 ** _"Mother?"_** Usagi was speaking in to her mother's mind. Serenity got tears. Finally her little girl was responding to her mother's pleas even though it was only through the mind bond **_"I'm here baby. Are you okay?"_** Serenity responded **_"no, it's dark and cold I want to get out."_** Usagi replied **_"where are you honey?"_** Serenity said " ** _I don't know but I would like to get out now"_** Usagi whimpered. **_"Focus on your crystal honey I know it might be difficult and tiring but you can do it."_** Serenity replied **_"Small lady?"_** Usagi whimpered back ** _. "Will be fine as long as you wake up she relies on you honey."_** Serenity replied.

As her little girl squeezed her hand again she rang the buzzer. The doctors came running in "she's waking up." Serenity said. The doctors were stunned never had anyone ever pulled out of an induced coma on their own. Usagi slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of silver eyes filled with unshed tears. Smiling back at her she pointed to the tube in the throat. The doctor nodded and carefully removed the tube that was in her throat and put an oxygen mask on her just in case. "Mama" she croaked. "This woman is your mother? But your parents died two years ago Mrs. Chiba you only have an older brother so you are orphans aren't you?" The doctor said "Iie, they were our adopted family. We found our real mother a short time ago." She said as her breathing got stronger with every breath.

"How long is it until she can go home doctor?" Serenity said "I want to keep her in for a couple more days just to keep an eye on her. And now she is awake I would like to give her an ultrasound to check on the baby." The doctor said. The women nodded. "I will be back shortly with the mobile ultrasound." The doctor said.

Usagi smiled at her mother "she's okay mama I can feel her again. How have Mamo-chan, Tranq and the rest been?" Usagi said "worried sick about you. The girls have picked the names for their daughters." Serenity replied. "They're all having girls? Momma how long have I been out for?" Usagi said "well Rei is having twins a boy and a girl and it's been over 2 months baby." Serenity said with tears in her eyes stroking her daughters' hair.

Usagi started crying "I thought he was gone momma and he turns up in my dreams and shows me horrible things and, and because me and Small lady are connected her dying in my arms. Oh momma it was horrific." She sobbed. Serenity embraced her daughter "I know baby ssshh, mommy is here" Serenity said kissing Usagis forehead. "Helios has put a protection spell on you so Deisuke won't come back in your dreams." Serenity replied. Just as the doctor came back into the room the two women smiled at each other **_"thank Helios mama"_** Usagi said.

The doctor put the gel on Usagis stomach "that's cold" Usagi said "sorry Mrs. Chiba I forgot to warn you" the doctor said blushing. "Okay you're going to feel a little pressure as I perform the scan" Usagi nodded and said okay and held her mother's hand "well there is your baby." The doctor said turning the screen round Usagi got tears "I'm already in love" Usagi said "the baby is strong you sure were determined wasn't you young lady?" the doctor said. Usagi nodded and put a hand on her stomach "I would never let any harm come to my baby" she whispered.

Later that day the rest of the gang turned up at the hospital many tears hugs and kisses were shared. One comment that Usagi made, made everyone laugh "Mina you're absolutely huge!" this ended with Minako saying she now had only about 6 weeks left until Feryal was born. "Beauty of light" Usagi whispered everyone was surprised the princess knew the meaning of such a rare name but by this point she was starting to get tired so they didn't ask questions. A couple of hours later it was just Keiichi, Minako, Serenity, Mamoru and Usagi left "Mama, nii-chan now I'm awake I want you to go home and sleep, Mamo-chan will be fine watching over me tonight." Usagi said. Her mother and brother nodded and Keiichi took Minakos hand "let's get you home love you are looking exhausted" Keiichi said turning to Minako who nodded and yawned the three going home hugged and kissed the princess and left. "Mamo-chan" Usagi said turning to her husband "yes love" he said as he kissed her "you know Mina isn't going to last 6 more weeks. My gut instinct is telling me Feryal will want to be out before her time is up." Usagi said "how do you know love?" Mamoru Said "I could see the pain in her eyes love Mina is going to give birth to my niece sooner rather than later." She said to Mamoru who was looking at his wife in shock.

Well thats the end of chapter 22 as always reviews are appreciated. sorry for the cliffhanger again but my mind is completely blank as always reviews are appreciated arigatou minna ja ne for now... ***bows and waves***

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love..."**


	23. the birth of feryal

**User Disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama i just enjoy playing with the fabulous characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N ok heres chapter 23 my heart broke writing this im sorry for the delay writers block is a bitch

Chapter 23- the birth of Feryal

2 weeks after Usagi came home from hospital it was just Minako, Usagi, Haruka and baby Hotaru at the mansion the other girls were either in college or jobs Mamoru was currently at University, 3 of the 4 Shittenou were currently at the control centre with Luna and Artemis whereas even though it was still in the grounds of the mansion it was at the far end of the grounds. And Keiichi was currently on the moon with queen Serenity getting some special training from his dad who had finally come back to life with the help of him, his younger sister and mother.

Usagi and Haruka were currently at the breakfast table with Haruka giving Hotaru her breakfast and talking to Usagi " say 'Ruka have you heard from Minako this morning I'm worried about her considering Keiichi is on the moon with mommy and dad." Usagi said "I can't say I have Usa-chan." Haruka said as a flash of worry came across her face.

"I'm going to check on her." Usagi said. Haruka nodded "I will come with you" Haruka said as she picked Hotaru up.

The 2 women and the baby went upstairs and went to Minako and Keiichis room and knocked on the door a strained "come in" came from inside and The two women shared a worrying look and Usagi proceeded to open the door and entered the bedroom of her sister in law and her brother and the two found Minako in bed in tears and holding her stomach "Minako, are you okay." Haruka said "I think Feryal wants to make an appearance I've been in pain all night." Minako said tears rolling down her cheeks "but that would make her 4 weeks early." Haruka said worried "why didn't you use the communicator when you got the pain? I would have been straight in here." Usagi said "princess you've only been out of hospital 2 weeks after being in a coma for two months you don't need the extra worry." Minako said her voice strained as another pain went through her.

"Feryal is coming whether we like it or not. Where is your hospital bag Mina?" Haruka said passing Hotaru to Usagi. Minako blushed "uh I kind of don't have it packed I was going to do it today." Minako said. Haruka had to stop herself from banging her head against a wall and restrained herself from not calling her cousin by marriage a complete Baka instead she threw her hands up in the air "you owe me one miss leader" she near growled Minako smirked "of course anything for my second in command. But you will have to wait until I've had my daughter." the blonde winked and then doubled over as another pain went through her. Hotaru wailed and reached her little arms out to Minako fast approaching 5 and a half months old the soldier bonds were starting to also affect Hotaru so she felt her aunts pain. "Ssshh she will be OK baby." Usagi said kissing her. **_"Luna, please send a priority one message to the moon ordering Keiichi to come home Minako has gone into labour 4 weeks early_** " Usagi said a unisoned **_"what?!"_** was said making Usagis head hurt.

Minako started crying "No I don't want to give birth on my own" she cried "He should make it in time Mina" Usagi said stroking her sister in laws hair trying to calm her down. "okay your bag is ready Mina let's get you to the hospital" Haruka said helping the girl out of bed "Usa you carry Hotaru and sit in the back with her Mina can sit up in front with me" the 4 went to the car to find an anxious 3 Shittenou and two cats turned human "you five stay here we will let you know when Minako has given birth to Feryal" Usagi smiled even though inside she was panicking worrying about her young niece which was yet to be born.

They sped towards the hospital Usagi rang in advance so when they got there and Haruka parked outside the main entrance there was a nurse waiting with a wheelchair as they got out of the car Minakos waters broke "holy shit" Haruka said "I hope Keiichi and your parents are here soon Usa" Haruka said "you are not the only one Haruka" Usagi said soothing a sobbing Hotaru.

They ran to the maternity ward and they were immediately put in a large room full of special equipment as the infant was going to be 4 weeks early. Minako screamed and then sobbed "Feryal please hold on a little longer daddy's not here yet." To make matters worse Hotaru wouldn't stop crying.

"Mrs Chiba I'm going to have to ask you to leave the room with your daughter." The doctor said "she's my niece doctor I'm pregnant now" she said the doctor blushed "I apologise but she really seemed like your daughter you look like you have a really strong bond. "I'm not giving birth on my own" Minako near growled as Haruka was currently parking the car up. Just as Minako was about to cry out again Keiichi came running in hair a mess and still in his training clothes. "I was wondering whether you would make it in time Onii-san" Usagi grinned "I wouldn't miss my little girls' birth for the world" he retorted kissing Usagis forehead and running into the delivery room "oh thank Kami" Minako said just as another pain went through her this time she couldn't resist the urge to push. And grabbed her husband's hand he immediately winced.

"Okay Mrs Aino-Akamine its time to push." The Doctor said Minako pushed down hard through a strong contraction. "Breathe Minako" Keiichi said. Minako breathed well more like panted. "Ok another one is coming" the doctor said looking at the machine Minako nodded and panted and then pushed down really hard she flopped back "I can't do this" she panted.

Then the alarms sounded Minako passed out and the baby was going into distress "OR NOW" the doctor bellowed "mother she's no" Usagi cried into her mother's arms Serenity was beyond shocked the Lunarian curse shouldn't have affected her daughter in law the way it had. "If she doesn't get through this I don't know what I'm going to do" Usagi cried "ssshh baby she will you just have to believe." Serenity said trying to stop her own tears by the time Serenity had consoled her little girl everyone else had arrived "Minako's body has gone into shock and she has collapsed they have had to take her to have an emergency section" Usagi whispered holding Hotaru tighter to her "no way" the group said

An hour later Keiichi came to the waiting room he had quite clearly been crying "both Feryal and Minako are in critical condition the doctors are not sure whether either of them are going to make it through the night." Keiichi said Tears falling down his cheeks he was immediately embraced by his family and friends and they cried together.

 _ **to be continued...**_

A/N 2 reading it back i cried as always reviews are appreciated i am so sorry its ended on a cliffhanger i really didn't know where to go next arigatou minna Ja ne for now ***bows and waves***

 **"the moonlight is a messenger of love."**


	24. Recover part I

**User disclaimer- I do not own sailor moon and friends that honour belongs to Takeuchi-Sama I just like playing with the characters nor do i get paid for this**

A/N 1 I am so sorry this took so long to update and I know it is relatively short but I've been busy and ill hoping to get the next chapter up in the next week or so

 _ **Chapter 24- Recover part I**_

After what seemed like hours of crying Usagi passed Hotaru to her mother and took her brothers hand "take me to her onii-San." She said

"Who are we going to first?" he said

"Minako and then we will see if we can get to Feryal." She said their mother and father stepped in

"Are you sure you are ready to do this princess?" Tranquility senior said to his daughter taking her hand

Usagi put a hand on her stomach "I have to try daddy Minako is my lead protector and Feryal is the leader of the next generation so it is my job to save them." She said

Her father nodded "I understand princess" he said and let her hand go.

She and Keiichi walked hand in hand down the hall to where Minako was currently fighting for her life they made themselves invisible and went into the critical care room.

When Usagi saw her lead protector she had to suppress a sob Minako was absolutely covered in wires with an IV in each of her arms Usagi studied the bruises observing the doctors must have had some difficulty getting her veins to cooperate, she just hoped that they didn't need to take any blood because she did not want the identity of her senshi revealed until she took the crown and with having supernatural abilities hers and her senshis DNA would be different from a regular humans the same went for Mamoru and his Shittenou.

"Oh Minako I am so sorry I should have known you wouldn't just need Keiichis magic you would have needed mine as well" Usagi said moving a stray hair out of Minakos face.

Keiichi put his arm around his baby sister "none of us knew little sis plus you've not long been out of hospital yourself after that bastard got into your dreams" Keiichi said

Usagi shuddered "I know, but I should have realised when I fell pregnant with small lady, mind you we didn't know Selene's magic would affect the female partners of any Lunarian royal males born but because you were the first after so many generations it had obviously been lost in translation somewhere" Usagi murmured .

"We must try and bring her round I cannot be without her Usa." Keiichi said his voice cracking a little.

Usagi nodded "I will try my best Onii-san" Keiichi bit his lip this was the first time his sister would use magic while she was invisible he was hoping it wouldn't affect her and her pregnancy too much and would try and keep the illusion up for as long as possible.

Usagi put Minakos hand into hers and Usagi closed her eyes and began pouring white magic into her sister in arms Keiichi could tell his younger sister was in a lot of discomfort he wanted to help but when she was in this position his sister was hypersensitive so she would sense any movement he made so he just watched and waited.

After what seemed like an eternity Usagi opened her eyes "thank god the doctors did not get around to checking her internal organs just yet her full body had virtually shut down onii-san" Usagi said with tears in her eyes.

"I am so happy you survived" Keiichi said hugging his sister

"Me too Keiichi, let her rest now the doctor will come and find us when she wakes hopefully they will let us see Feryal soon as well or at least you and I will follow but I will be invisible" Usagi said.

Keiichi nodded and then kissed his wife on her forehead "wake up soon love" he said.

A/N 2- Like I said I am sorry for the long delay will try and update sooner thank you for your patience drop a review if you are still interested in this story or if you are a new reader I squeal every time I get a nice encouraging review as it makes me a little more confident in my work


	25. Recover part 2

**User Disclaimer- are we still doing these i do not own sailor moon and friends please no sue**

A/N 1 well well well chapter 25 gods I am so happy I could cry this story is now 80% complete with the current plan of action. anyways enjoy guys

Chapter 25- Recover part 2

"Mr Tsukino?" the doctor came into the waiting room and Keiichi looked up.

The doctor smiled "Little Feryal seems to be recovering well on her own, but your wife has awoken and is asking for you and Usagi" he said

Keiichi's eyes brightened and he looked at his sister who smiled everyone else was showing obvious signs of relief

The two went to the ward with the doctor as Minako had now been moved out of critical care and on to a ward where they would still keep a close eye on her

When they got to the room Usagi carefully hugged her best friend "thank you princess, Feryal will be fine now as I am going to make a full recovery thanks to you intervening and as she is linked to me she will be okay, thank you for saving me and my baby." Minako whispered.

"I had to save you" Usagi said suppressing a sob Minako stroked her cheek as a sign of comfort.

"How is everyone else?" Minako said turning to her husband who was stroking her hair "tired and worried about you they were so relieved when the doctor came in saying you had awoken" Keiichi said

Minako smiled "can you get my mother Usa?" Minako said Usagi nodded and left the room

Once Usagi left to get Minakos mother she looked her husband in the eyes "I'm so sorry Keiichi, you must have been so worried" Minako said her voice cracking "I was but you are now going to make a full recovery and our baby will be okay as well as long as you keep fighting" Keiichi said stroking his wife's cheek

"I love you Keiichi" Minako said "I love you Minako, I am sorry I didn't say it much before but after almost losing you I know I cannot live my life without you in it you are the other half to my soul I am your day and you are my night please never scare me like that again" Keiichi replied and kissed her

"I will try not to" Minako giggled "Thank you love" Keiichi said they kissed and gazed at each other they were interrupted with a throat clearing the two jumped and turned around the doctor was holding a pink bundle in his arms "she's a miracle just like her mother" the doctor said passing the baby to Minako "I will come and check on you shortly I will let you get to know your daughter" the doctor smiled

"Oh, Keiichi she is so perfect look at her" Minako said tears rolling down her cheeks

"She looks just like a porcelain doll" A voice said at the door "Mother?" Minako gasped "yes I left Venus for you my angel I cannot believe we almost lost you the princess did an amazing job" Aphrodite said

"Her and that crystal work miracles mother would you like to meet your first grandchild." Minako said Aphrodite nodded and went to her daughters bedside "Hello Feryal" Aphrodite whispered the infant opened her eyes and the three gasped she had the blue eyes of a Venusian but they had silver specks in them to show her Lunarian bloodline. Keiichi removed the little hat they put on her Feryal had a lot of hair for a newborn it was mostly silver but had highlights of gold in it

"She is the perfect combination of you both" Aphrodite said stroking the infant's forehead and the mark of Venus appeared on her forehead "Very much the next leader of the new generation of sailor senshi" Keiichi laughed with tears in his eyes

A/N 2 Leave a review if you like or hate thanks guys


	26. vision of the future

**User Disclaimer- are we still doing these i do not own sailor moon and friends please no sue**

A/N 1 -eep chapter 26 got the idea this evening and I couldn't stop writing enjoy

Chapter 26- a vision of the future

Feryal and Minako spent a few more days in hospital on day 5 they were deemed healthy and were released from the hospital Keiichi picked his wife and daughter up as Keiichi secured his little girl into her car seat she gave a big yawn and Keiichi laughed softly "Just like your momma and auntie" he murmured

"Hey I heard that" Minako said looking behind at her husband who was smirking "you love me really" Keiichi said Minako rolled her eyes "unfortunately yes I do" Minako replied smirking.

The young family drove home the senshi were waiting for them well everyone but Pluto Uranus and Neptune they were training with their mothers and would be back later in the day

Minako was shocked to see Hotaru fast asleep on Rei she eyed her friend carefully "normally she doesn't go to sleep so easily unless it's me, Usa, Ami, Sets 'Ruka or Michi" Minako said

"She has become really attached to me recently I don't know why" Rei said as the infant squirmed to get more comfortable.

Weeks passed Makoto gave birth to her little girl Nariko who was absolutely beautiful Rei and Ami's due dates were fast approaching and Hotaru became more and more insistent to be with one of her honorary aunts than her parents namely Rei

Rei woke up one morning with sharp pains in her stomach she woke her husband up "Jun, Jun I think the twins are ready" Jun was immediately up

"Start timing your contractions honey" Jun said Rei nodded through gritted teeth while Jun rushed around making sure he had the twins first outfits an extra set of Clothes for Rei just in case she was in and out there was a knock at the door Jun rushed to the door to find an annoyed looking Haruka and a wailing Hotaru

Jun grinned ruefully "Reis going into labour at least twins are only a week early" He said "I was hoping that would be your answer" Haruka said passing Hotaru to Jun "Hello you" he said kissing the little girls forehead now 7 months old Hotaru was getting more beautiful he knew he would need a gun when she was old enough she already had someone but only the 7 month possibly Setsuna and the older Serenity and Tranquility knew who it was.

"Hello, wake up Dingus" Haruka said smacking the back of his head "Huh? Sorry Haruka" Jun said Hotaru giggled Jun glared at the infant who just turned her purple eyes up to him and part of him melted like butter.

"Hello, Babies coming" Rei said "Coming firebird" he said following Haruka and Rei like a love sick puppy

"It's time" Setsuna smiled "Gathered that Sets-chan" Rei said Setsuna glared and smiled "I will let you off this once, Let's just get you to the hospital" she said "That I agree with" Rei said

As hours ticked by the ever growing family were waiting impatiently, Hotaru had finally settled in Usagis arms as Feryal was being fussy and didn't want anyone but her mother, father or Grandmother

After what seemed like Several more hours Jun came in to the waiting room he was smiling and had tears rolling down his cheeks "we have a beautiful boy who looks just like me and girl who is just like Rei but lighter eyes" Jun said the family whooped with Joy waking up Hotaru in the process who smiled at Jun as if she knew something

"Usagi, you take Hotaru and Mamoru we will be down shortly." Serenity said Usagi nodded puzzled but followed her mothers' instructions Jun took them to the room where Rei and the twins were. Hotarus eyes lit up when she saw the blue bundle in the cot beside her honorary aunt for a moment time froze "Sets" Usagi said "yes it's me princess" Sailor Pluto appeared with 3 teens in tow one boy and one girl holding hands and the other on Setsunas left

"Rei, Jun please meet your daughter in law" Setsuna they looked at the dark haired girl who smiled "Hotaru?" Rei, Jun, Usagi and Mamoru said together the dark haired girl nodded "yes it's me. Your son is my past life lover and soulmate Shadow" the other 4 adults looked at the stormy eyed boy who grinned just like Jadeite "Hi mom and dad" he said it's a good job he wasn't holding his babies or Hotaru because Jun's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he dead fainted into Mamorus arms While Jadeite was unconscious the older version of Rei and Juns son approached his past self and put a tiny black Anklet on his ankle "it will grow as he grows" The boy said "what is it for?" Rei said "one, he will only redeem his memories as Hotaru turns 10 and 2 it will stop him making the mistake I made in the Distant past of not protecting my princess" Rei nodded Jaw gaping "Ryuu it means dragon. Dad will appreciate it" the boy said

"Is that your name?" Usagi said "civilian yes, warrior it is still shadow" the boy now identified as Ryuu said "and she is called Enya it means little fire" he said looking at the past version of his sister Rei nodded and he stepped back and Joined hands again with Hotarus older self

"Momma, Poppa" a small voice said Usagi and Mamoru swiftly turned around and their jaws dropped at the pink haired teenager "Small lady?" Usagi said the pink haired girl nodded "yes mom it's me, Just don't be mad at uncle Jun on my 5th birthday see you soon mommy and daddy" Small Lady said and the group disappeared as they were disappearing Mamoru saw Setsuna clip the back of his daughters ear and wondered what she had done but he would get it out of the elder guardian later.

Jun woke up after the group disappeared "Ryuu and Enya" he murmured looking down at his twins.

A/N 2 Leave a review if you like or hate thanks guys


	27. The end or is it the beginning?

**User disclaimer- me no own please no sue**

A/N 1- OH MY GOD after 8 emotional months we have finally reached the end of I Belong with you thank you for your continued support and reviews I am unsure whether I will be doing a sequel to this but this was the most emotional FanFiction I have ever done

anyways enough of my rambling here is the final chapter

Chapter 27 the end or is it the beginning?

Exactly one week after Ryuu and Enya were born Ami gave birth to hers and Satoros daughter they named her Naiya which meant water nymph they were in and out of the hospital the same day after being deemed healthy.

Usagi was now very heavily pregnant with her daughter she was huge and getting exhausted she was only getting out of bed to relieve herself it would be her 19th birthday tomorrow she was a survivor. Deisuke was dead and was even to vile for Hades he was where only the most vile people go after their deaths he was permanently extinguished only the prince princess the senshi and Shittenou ever knew he existed.

Mamoru came to bed at 10pm after being told by Setsuna to keep an eye on Usagi he smiled when he saw her on his side curled up in a fetal position he kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open "Mamo-chan" she whispered Mamoru nodded "yes it's me my love, don't move I can sleep on your side of the bed tonight" Mamoru said Usagi smiled and nodded and glanced over at the moon cats as Luna was also due with her first litter in this incarnation Mamoru was just about to get into bed when Usagi cried out "Mamo-chan, I think small lady is ready to make her appearance" she rasped

"Really?" Mamoru said Usagi nodded Mamorus eyes brightened and then he started rushing around

"If she comes after midnight we will share the same birthday Mamo-chan" Usagi said

"She will be the perfect present" Queen Serenity said making an appearance the two nodded their agreement

A minute later Keiichi came rushing in Minako behind him with Feryal in her arms

"Is small lady on her way?" Keiichi said

They all nodded and Keiichi smiled and went to his daughter in his wife's arms "your charge is on her way princess." Feryal gurgled and turned her head up to her mother who smiled and nodded at the 6 week old

"I would like to get to the hospital before my daughter is born" Usagi said

"Of course princess" Serenity said

"Oh!" Minako exclaimed

"What's wrong love?" Keiichi said

"I've just realised this winter as all the inner guardians have their children and the princess is about to give birth it will be the beginning of the great freeze" Minako said

"That's okay, we are ready Minako" Usagi said as Mamoru lifted her up she was still light enough that her prince could pick her up and they walked to the car "aren't we forgetting someone?" Usagi suddenly said Mamoru looked at her confused

"Well we need to continue the family tradition" Usagi said

"Which family tradition baby?" The queen said

"Setsuna-mama needs to be present at the birth of her goddaughter doesn't she?" Usagi said just as another wave of contractions came

"I will go get her" Keiichi said running inside they were back seconds later Setsuna was just finishing her drink before she went to bed

"Let's go have a baby" Usagi said they nodded their agreement

Hours passed it was now officially Usagis 19th birthday she was almost ready to give birth to her daughter

She had had to have pain relief as her contractions were virtually paralysing her

"I think I'm ready now doctor" Usagi said the doctor nodded and then nodded at the midwife to be ready Usagi gave one giant push and a wail pierced the room the midwife cleaned up the pink haired infant and weighed her and then passed her to her mother Usagi, Mamoru and Setsuna had tears rolling down their cheeks "Happy birthday Usagi small lady Serenity" Setsuna whispered and then kissed her first goddaughters forehead.

The next day Usagi and small lady were deemed well enough to go home when they arrived there were banners and balloons everywhere saying welcome home and it's a girl!

They had a quiet party with all the infants next to each other in their baby carriers but soon the babies were getting fussy and their parents took them it was time for bed

A couple of days after coming home after another busy day with her daughter and family Usagi put small lady in her basket she crawled into bed with Mamoru who turned and took his specs off "there is one vow we forgot to say when we married" he said Usagi looked at him confused Mamoru smiled and put Usagi on his knee he looked into her eyes and said

 _ **" Watashi wa anata to usako ni zokushite imasu"**_ Mamoru said

Usagi had tears rolling down her cheeks he remembered Lunarian **_" Watashi wa anata to issho ni mamo chanto issho ni iru"_**

Their moment was seized when Luna cried out Usagi and Mamoru immediately rushed to her and Artemis side "I think our little ones are coming" Artemis said and then dead fainted Mamoru passed Artemis to Usagi who stroked him and he helped Luna a couple more hours passed with one final cry Luna gave birth to her final kitten she had 3 altogether the oldest was a tortoise shell but had the moon mark on her forehead they named her Kana. Then came a stunning white tom who looked just like his dad they decided to call him Apollo and finally the runt of the litter was a beautiful silver kitten with pink eyes and the Lunar mark "Diana" Artemis said as he woke up

"She will be small lady's companion Apollo will be military adviser like his dad and train the Shittenou boys when the other girls have them and Kana will be supervising the senshi training with Diana when they are old enough" Setsuna said bending down next to them.

Mamoru looked at the clock "have you seen the date princess?" He said.

Usagi looked up and her eyes went wide the clock read the 2nd July 2017. "We have come full circle exactly 12 months after I appeared sobbing on your doorstep I am a survivor Mamo-chan. That hell is over we have a beautiful daughter and our family is almost complete once the outers have their children." Usagi said

Mamoru nodded and Setsuna blushed.

Christmas Eve 5 months later the family were snowed in "it's time minna" Usagi said everyone nodded the men had already arranged a room where everyone would sleep together and then wake up together each couple snuggled onto their futons Even Setsuna had found her soulmate now she was 3 months pregnant and would give birth after the great freeze Michiru and Haruka had fallen pregnant thanks to IVF with Usagis permission they used the princes DNA to father the children it would mean two of the outer Senshi would be small lady's half siblings but Setsuna said it would all work out so they would also give birth shortly after the great freeze was over.

Once everyone had settled their babies and themselves Usagi and Mamoru put their crystals together and the world fell into sleep Helios appeared and carried his prince and princess to their bed

"Until soon" they were the last words spoken by the young princeling for 1000 years.

and it's finished once again I cannot thank you for the support with this story thank you so much everyone but as always reviews are appreciated and wanted arigatou minna ja Ne for now *bows and waves*

 **"The moonlight is a messenger of love**


End file.
